


Cold Open 2.0

by Sonnet23



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fluffy Torture (c), Gen, Historic Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, another "Aziraphale and Crowley throughout history" fic, possible humour later
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23
Summary: Альтернативная версия третьей серии: несколько эпизодов истории, когда не Кроули спасал Азирафеля, а наоборот.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 11





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curious_Lissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/gifts).



> To всем, кто вдруг будет читать: Я очень плохо знаю мировую историю, так что заранее прошу прощения за все неточности и вольности, которые вы здесь встретите.
> 
> To CuriousLissa: помнится, когда мы обсуждали заявки gohe, ты не стала брать одну понравившуюся, потому что в ней был такой сюжет и ты надеялась, что кто-нибудь напишет на нее фик. Поскольку такого фика снова не было (и я знала, что его не будет), я решила сделать это для тебя сама. Я хотела бы написать это более качественно, с нормальным ресерчем, которого требует такая тема, но, как известно, хороша ложка к обеду, так что я маленько ускорилась. Из-за этого оно опять не то чтобы серьезное и лишь приблизительно историческое. Но, если я могу сделать этот месяц хоть чуть-чуть приятнее для тебя, я должна попробовать. Прости за самонадеянность! :) <3

**Лондон, 2019 г. н.э.**

– Эй, мы не пропустили заставку? – Кроули нажал на паузу примерно через десять минут после начала серии. Ему порядком нравилась эта заставка. Но не меньше ему нравилось смотреть на застывшего на экране Азирафеля в кружевных манжетах и атласных чулках. Это навевало приятные воспоминания.  
  
– Не думаю, дорогой мой, кажется, это они ее пропустили… эти… телевизионщики… – он пошевелил пальцами, обозначив «телевизионщиков» примерно тем же жестом, каким показывал «магию», готовясь вытащить монетку из-за уха Кроули.   
  
– Хм. Странно. Раньше такого не было. Копия паленая, поди.  
  
– Поищешь другую? Посмотрим в другой раз? – нервно предложил Азирафель, которому, очевидно, не очень хотелось заново переживать тот момент, который вот-вот должен был разыграться на экране.  
  
– Ну уж нет, – коварно улыбнулся Кроули. – Это хороший сюжет, я помню.  
  
– А я бы предпочел забыть… – пробормотал Азирафель, воздев очи к потолку.

***

– Это нечестно! – возмутился Кроули, когда заставка, наконец, началась. – Почему они выбрали именно эти истории? Как будто _ты_ вечно вляпывался в неприятности, а я только и делал, что тебя спасал, как какой-нибудь… я не знаю… недемонический… не знаю кто!  
  
– Но ты правда меня спасал, – Азирафель улыбнулся и погладил его по плечу.  
  
– Да, но не чаще, чем ты меня! Они должны были показать и те моменты тоже, если хотели, чтобы это было ближе к… канону…  
  
– Мне кажется, они все сделали правильно, – Азирафель опустил глаза, думая о том, что, как бы неловко ему ни было смотреть на кинематографическую версию тебя, спасаемую Кроули из нелепейшей передряги, это всё же было лучше, чем снова переживать те случаи, когда он находил Кроули в беде. – Видишь ли, те моменты… они редко бывали забавными… Это испортило бы тон.  
  
– Ну, иногда были, – не сдавался Кроули.  
  
– Крайне редко.  
  
– Могли бы выбрать, если бы захотели.  
  
– Пожалуй.  
  
– А теперь у зрителей возникнет неправильное восприятие. Будто ты не в состоянии сам постоять за себя и за меня в придачу.  
  
Азирафель усмехнуться и чуть-чуть покраснел.  
  
– Ты мог бы написать сценарий второго сезона, знаешь ли, – предложил ангел, кладя голову на плечо Кроули и лишь едва замечая, что действие на экране продолжилось. В конце концов, эту историю он знал наизусть, а плечо Кроули все еще поражало его своей невозможной близостью, как в первый раз.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ну, хотя бы один эпизод. Для затравки. Уверен, с остальным они справятся. Не устоят перед искушением.  
  
– Я не умею писать.  
  
– Неправда. Я помню, тогда с Нероном…  
  
– Отстань!  
  
– Вот, кстати, случай с Нероном очень даже в их духе – этих, телевизионщиков: не такой мрачный.  
  
– Но начать все равно пришлось бы с Египта. Я тогда даже не ожидал, что ты придешь, – щека Кроули, лежавшая на завитках волос Азирафеля, чуть дернулась, и Азирафель понял, что он улыбнулся.  
  
– Не надо… Все равно его вырежут.  
  
– Пусть попробуют.


	2. Глава I.

**Верхний Египет, 2100 г. до н.э.**

Кроули не хотелось признаваться, что он цепляется за прошлое. Еще сложнее было бы выбить из него признание в том, что он действительно привязался к этим удивительным землям и их еще более удивительным людям и не хотел расставаться с ними, хоть и видел, что они обречены. А может быть, именно из-за того, что видел.

Скоро всего этого не станет, – говорил он себе, – и ты больше не увидишь роскошных дворцов с садами, благоухающими свежестью и жизнью могучей реки и нежностью и любовью, вложенными в них садовниками.

Скоро не станет храмов, построенных для богов, ступающих меж людей, и самих земных богов больше не будет, и померкнут и сотрутся краски с их каменных статуй.

Забудутся значения слов и звуки языка, и искусство здешних мастеров будет казаться магией. Дух упадка уже витал в этом чересчур сухом воздухе, бросал блики на слишком худые руки детей и слишком серьезные лица стариков.

А потому нужно было наглядеться на это и надышаться этим сейчас. Пока еще было время. 

Он мог бы уехать на Крит или еще куда-нибудь, где цивилизации еще только зарождались и расцветали, как неожиданные бутоны в трещинах засохшей почвы.

Но Кроули любил Египет. Он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы человек так полно и искренне посчитал себя достойным, чтобы он бросил вызов самой реальности и сказал: «мы способны сделать невозможное».

Кроули восхищали люди, придумавшие своих богов и решившие встать с ними на одну ступень. Никто прежде не осмеливался на такое. Разве что… хотя нет. Это другое.

Так или иначе, всех, кто думал о таком прежде, ждала кара Божия. Но, видимо, это не касалось египтян.

Эти люди не бросали вызов богу, они бросили вызов самой вечности. Они хотели подняться к небу по горам, которые строили, и остаться в памяти своих потомков навсегда.

Кроули это нравилось.

А теперь они умирали.

Невероятные достижения их предков не могли помочь им выжить, когда солнце сжигало последнюю растительность на потерявшей милость Нила земле, когда колодцы пересыхали, а от правителей можно было дождаться лишь новых налогов.

И все же Кроули не уходил.

Он остановился в своем доме в Верхнем Египте, полагая, что проведет здесь лишь несколько недель. Насмотрится в последний раз на пирамиды, купит на память ожерелье у ювелира, которому так хочется увезти семью подальше от гиблых мест. Так или иначе, это должен был быть короткий визит.

***

Дом Кроули стоял в очень неудобном месте.

Даже в лучшие времена до воды отсюда было далеко.

Когда в то памятное утро он вышел во двор, большой палец на его ноге провалился в трещину в сухой земле.

– Зараза… – пробормотал Кроули и выдернул палец. Было жарко, и нога сразу заныла в том месте, где содралась кожа, поэтому Кроули, недолго думая, щелкнул пальцами, и посреди его двора забил тоненький источник. Кроули промыл ранку и напился, и, только когда был готов вернуть источник обратно под землю, заметил, что за ним наблюдают.

Заборы здесь были чисто символические: ни у кого, на самом деле, не было особо ценных вещей, чтобы кто-то задумал кражу.

Поэтому Кроули мог так сильно и не удивляться, увидев две смуглые бритые головки, выглядывавшие из-за низкого камня.

– Зараза! – снова сказал Кроули (то есть, разумеется, он сказал нечто другое, но с адекватной степенью досады).

Он заставил источник исчезнуть.

Заставить исчезнуть смуглые головки было гораздо сложнее.

Через двадцать секунд они появились у него во дворе.

– Господин?

– Господин сделал воду?.. – нерешительно пробормотала старшая девочка, остановившись недалеко от двери и глядя на Кроули, сидевшего под тенью крыши.

– Тебе показалось, – буркнул Кроули.

– Мне тоже показалось, – тихо сказал малыш, лет пяти, не больше, цеплявшийся за юбку девочки.

– Мало ли чего от жары покажется, – Кроули пожал плечами.

– Ты бог? – спросила девочка со спокойной надеждой того, кто давно разочаровался в своих богах.

– Нет.

– Но ты можешь сотворить еду? Пожалуйста! Ако уже два дня не ел! – она подтолкнула мальчика ближе к Кроули, будто тот и без того плохо видел ввалившиеся глаза и выступавшие скулы ребенка.

Кроули вздохнул.

– Ладно. Но не говорите никому. Это только один раз.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и у него в руках появилась буханка хлеба. Он разломил ее пополам и протянул детям.

– Ешьте медленно и понемножку, – предупредил он. – Лучше возьмите с собой, на потом.

Ако набросился на еду, глотая жадно жизнь, которой вот-вот мог быть лишен. Его сестра посмотрела на Кроули с благодарностью и только после этого отломила маленький кусочек.

– Потише, малой, – Кроули придержал руку мальчика. – Хватит пока. Возьми с собой, никто его у тебя не отберет.

Ако удивленно поднял глаза на Кроули. Потом вдруг молча обхватил руками его колени, не выпуская, однако же, хлеба.

Нужно было убираться отсюда как можно скорее.

На следующий день он сходил к ювелиру за ожерельем, оставил ему мешок зерна и готовился на утро сняться с места. Однако, придя домой, обнаружил на пороге вчерашних гостей.

Девочка сидела прямо на сухой земле и плакала. Ако стоял рядом и гладил ее по голой голове.

– Что случилось? – Кроули нахмурился. Он уже чувствовал, что не случилось ничего хорошего.

– Плохие люди, – сказал Ако, подняв на Кроули серьезные глаза. – Они увидели хлеб и забрали. Мези пыталась им не давать, но они все равно забрали. И сделали больно…

– Черт, – пробормотал Кроули и присел рядом. – Что они тебе сделали?

Девочка молча подняла заплаканное лицо и осторожно заглянула в желтые глаза Кроули. Он постарался, чтобы они не передавали той ярости, которая клокотала внутри.

– Все нормально, не бойся, я помогу, – подбодрил он.

Мези медленно высвободила руку, которую придерживала другой, и протянула Кроули распухшее посиневшее запястье.

Кроули с шумом втянул носом воздух. Осторожно взял руку девочки и направил немного силы в место перелома. Она вскрикнула, но потом удивленно уставилась на него, когда боль, очевидно, отпустила.

– Кто это сделал? – спросил Кроули таким ледяным тоном, что дети поежились, несмотря на душный вечер.

– Анум и Нахти, – пробормотала девочка и тут же схватила Кроули за юбку только что вылеченной рукой, потому что тот дернулся, чтобы уйти. – Подождите, господин! Пожалуйста, не наказывайте их! Они не виноваты. У них мама больная…

– Это не оправдание. Оставайтесь здесь.

Он встал и вышел на улицу.

– Эй! – крикнул он. – Кто покажет мне дом Анума и Нахти, получит хлеба!

На улице было тихо. Потом открылись сразу несколько дверей, и в них показались изможденные, сгорбленные фигуры. Они все были готовы предать своих соседей за кусок хлеба. 

– Мы здесь, – произнес молодой мужской голос всего в паре шагов от него. – Что вам нужно?

Кроули обернулся и увидел юношу, такого же худого, и измученного, как и все прочие люди вокруг. Кроули молча подошел к нему, отодвинул в сторону, вошел в дом. Его брат сидел у постели женщины, напоминавшей мумию, и дрожащей рукой подносил к ее губам кусочки хлеба.

Кроули вздохнул и, остановившись, привалился к дверному косяку.

Он понял, что не уйдет он завтра никуда.

***

Когда Азирафелю сообщили о необычайно концентрированной демонической активности в Верхнем Египте, он находился в одной средиземноморской деревушке, занятый тем, что пытался вместе с одним местным фермером развести виноград. Кроули впервые показал ему вино несколько десятков лет назад, в Египте, и, хоть Азирафель тогда сделал вид, что его не интересует это изобретение человечества, и даже дождался пока Кроули уйдет, прежде чем выпил глоток, с тех пор оно не выходило у него из головы.

Новости его встревожили. Это было не похоже на Кроули, который предпочитал не высовываться без излишней необходимости, не то что оставлять чудеса на каждом шагу, точно сигнальные костры. Либо это был какой-то план ада, не связанный с Кроули, либо с самим Кроули что-то было не так.

Однако, когда Азирафель добрался до нужного города, никаких чудес он не почувствовал. Остаточный след магии, будто тонкий дымок, витал в воздухе, но никаких активных дел демоны здесь не вершили.

Осмотревшись, Азирафель понял, что город чем-то неуловимо отличался от прочих, которые он миновал по пути сюда. Только спустя полчаса он понял, в чем было дело: в людях. Люди, попадавшиеся ему на пути, держались ровнее и двигались быстрее. Они не цеплялись за стены и не переводили дух после каждого шага. Они почти казались… сытыми.

Азирафель остановил одного юношу, который шел, опасливо прикрывая какой-то сверток.

– Постой, друг мой. Не скажешь ли, не случалось ли в этом городе в последнее время чего-нибудь странного?

– Странного?

– Не появлялось ли новых божеств, искушающих вас и требующих ваши души взамен на пищу и воду?

– Нет, – юноша покачал головой. – Он ничего не требовал.

– Он?

– Бог с глазами змеи и руками лекаря. Он ничего не просил, он только давал. Он вылечил Мези, дочь Мьюма, и мать моего друга Нахти. Он прошел по всему городу, почти до дворца и накормил всех…

– Почему «почти»?

– У дворца его магия перестала действовать. Говорят, это потому, что Пепи недостоин помощи: говорят, что его амбары полны зерна, а погреба – пива. Говорят, что во дворце идут пиры, и художники вырезают их изображения на стенах будущей гробницы. Бог с глазами змеи не стал ему помогать. Он развернулся и хотел уйти. Но стража поймала его и увела.

– Когда это было? – встревожено спросил Азирафель.

– Вчера. Больше его никто не видел. Это последнее, что осталось у меня от его даров, – юноша показал на сверток, в котором лежала пара лепешек, отчетливо пахнувшая магией. – Скоро мы снова будем голодать. Пепи прогневал бога, и он больше не вернется.

Азирафель подумал, что повезет, если Кроули грозит только прогневаться. Он наспех попрощался с молодым человеком и поспешил ко дворцу.

***

Когда стража схватила его, Кроули не особенно переживал: он примерно знал здешние законы и понимал, что предъявить ему, в общем-то, нечего. Пока фараон будет разбираться, что к чему, Кроули сможет скопить немного магии и сбежать.

Он, однако же, не предусмотрел то, что жажда жить в людях всегда была сильнее, чем жажда справедливости. Даже в Египте.

Начальник фараоновой стражи не повел его во дворец. Он велел оставить его на заднем дворе казарм под предлогом того, что правитель был занят делами.

– Отвечай, это ты бог, творивший пищу и воду из воздуха? – спросил, когда Кроули надежно привязали к столбу посреди открытого двора.

– Нет, – Кроули качнул головой, – я не бог.

– Но ты и не человек: у тебя глаза змеи. Кто ты, отвечай?

– Прохожий, – Кроули попытался пожать плечами, но руки были туго стянуты веревками сзади.

– Так ты владеешь магией или кормил доверчивый народ одними иллюзиями?

– Какой-то это вопрос с подвохом, да? Если я скажу, что это были иллюзии, вы обвините меня в шарлатанстве и мошенничестве, если скажу, что могу творить чудеса – посадите на цепь и превратите в источник доходов вашего царя-тирана…

Он не успел закончить: плеть стражника полоснула его прямо по лицу, точно ножом рассекла нижнюю губу, обожгла подбородок и шею.

– Как ты смеешь оскорблять фараона, жалкий, грязный слуга Сета! – стражник отступил назад, тяжело дыша от ярости. Его пальцы, сжимавшие плетку, побелели, будто он едва сдерживался, чтобы не ударить еще и еще раз. – Ты заплатишь за эту измену!

– Для измены, нужно сначала быть кому-то верным, – сказал Кроули, слизывая кровь с губы. – А я уже давно никому не присягал.

Его тюремщик в ужасе уставился на раздвоенный змеиный язык.

– Ты не человек и не бог, – наконец, собрав мужество в кулак, сказал он. – У тебя идет кровь, и выступают на глазах слезы. Но постой-ка… – он с опаской шагнул ближе, будто думал, что Кроули, мог освободиться.

– Стою, – буркнул Кроули, которому, по правде говоря, уже тяжело было стоять под палящим солнцем в крайне неудобной позе. Но и опуститься на землю он не мог: веревки крепко врезались в тело, делая его почти одним целым со столбом.

– Да, так и есть. Ты змей… А змеи не проливают пота, – он протянул руку и коснулся сухой и горячей, как гранит на солнце кожи Кроули. – Мы стоим под полуденным солнцем уже несколько минут, а ты не проронил ни капли. Посмотрим, что будет с тобой через несколько часов.

Стражник сделал шаг назад.

– Эй! Стой! Ты куда? – Кроули вдруг стало жутковато. Его план побега больше не представлялся ему таким простым. Если он останется здесь, все силы, которые он сможет накопить, будут уходить лишь на поддержание жизни в воплощении, которое и так уже было на пределе. – Что тебе нужно?

– Ты можешь совершить для меня чудо. Настоящее чудо, достойное бога и нашего фараона. Если сделаешь это, я отпущу тебя.

– Если бы я был в состоянии творить чудеса, я бы превратил тебя в червя, – процедил Кроули, не отрывая немигающих глаз от стражника. – Знаешь, в такого, что плавают в грязных заводях Нила, впиваются в ноги простолюдинов и выходят наружу через мочу.

Стражника передернуло. Он отступил еще на шаг и кивнул стоящим в отдалении воинам.

– Не спускайте с него глаз. Не давайте ничего. Не слушайте, что он говорит. Я приду через два часа.

Кроули знал, что два часа он не протянет. Он уже задыхался от духоты в воздухе и тугих веревок, сжимавших грудь. Его голова была словно раскаленный кусок камня, слишком тяжелый, чтобы шея могла его удержать. Перед глазами все плыло. Кровь, бежавшая по венам, казалась лавой, в которой вот-вот должно было свариться его слабое человеческое сердце.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но знал, что осталось совсем немного. Не до возвращения его тюремщика, а до его возвращения в Ад.

Совсем немного…

***

– Постойте, туда нельзя! Остановитесь! Это владения фараона!

В конце двора что-то происходило. Кроули не знал, что: веки больше не поднимались, и он был благодарен за то, что они хотя бы были у него. Он не смог бы сейчас смотреть на солнце. Даже приговоренные имеют право не смотреть на своего палача.

Но там что-то происходило. Что-то шло не так, и тревога начинала биться у Кроули под ложечкой, хоть он и не знал, для _кого_ , и _что_ шло «не так» и сомневался, что _ему_ могли сделать еще хуже.

– Вы задерживаете здесь человека незаконно! – прозвучали слова уже ближе, но Кроули не разобрал их смысла.

– Он находится под следствием.

– Известно ли о следствии культу Маат и фараону?

– Я представлю им результаты… Эй, остановите этого человека! Как он вообще…

Что-то белое мелькнуло в крошечной щелке между сомкнутыми веками Кроули. А потом…

– О, боже правый! Кроули!

Кроули заставил веки приподняться еще чуть-чуть, но все равно не понял, кто был здесь и правда ли он назвал его по имени.

– Вы знаете его? Вы тоже мошенник или колдун? Стража, сюда! Взять его, наконец.

– Да, господа, подойдите-ка сюда, – новый голос, назвавший или не назвавший Кроули по имени, продолжал говорить. – Сейчас вы кое-что увидите, и я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали об этом в подробностях жрецам Маат. Это несчастное божество было пленено вашим недостойным господином, когда раздало все свои силы жителям этого города. Вылечило больных, накормило голодных. Оно не может творить чудеса в неволе. Я отпущу его, чтобы оно сотворило последнее чудо в назидание вам. После этого мы исчезнем навеки. Но, если вы еще когда-нибудь встретите существо с глазами, как у него – будьте добры относиться к нему почтительно.

Голос замолчал, и в следующий миг Кроули почувствовал, как веревки на его руках и ногах начали ослабевать. Ноги не держали его, и он осел на землю, но попал прямо во что-то мягкое и прохладное, что обволокло его пылающую кожу, точно свежие воды горного источника.

– Тшшш, мальчик мой, вот так… Держу, держу…

Он знал этот голос. Это… Но не мог же ангел… здесь…

Мысли все еще путались, и всё же, когда Азирафель уносил его из этого адского пекла, Кроули, уткнувшись в прохладное мягкое плечо, заметил, что позади них каменный столб прорастал виноградной лозой.

***

– Не шевелись. Ты слишком долго пробыл на солнце. Встанешь – встретишься с полом, я тебя потом не соскребу, – сурово проворчал Азирафель, компенсируя этим чрезмерно нежные движения, которыми он касался лица Кроули влажным кусочком ткани, смывая кровь и охлаждая кожу.

В комнате было темно и прохладно, но не так холодно, чтобы Кроули начало трясти.

– На вот, выпей.

Ангел приподнял голову Кроули, и тот прилежно попытался выпить воду из глиняной плошки, поднесенной с губам.

– Как ты… тут?... – прохрипел Кроули.

– Тихо. И вообще это я должен задавать вопросы. Что ты, бога ради, тут устроил? Это, по-твоему, нормальная демоническая деятельность – ходить по деревне и раздавать хлеб?

Несмотря на серьезность ситуации Кроули не удержался и хихикнул.

– Мда… хреновый из меня демон, если меня ангел учит работать…

– Это не смешно, – Азирафель всплеснул руками. – А если бы твои узнали?

– Ерунда. Сказал бы, что сею зависть, раздор, жестокость и все такое.

– И часто ты так делаешь? – спросил Азирафель. – Сеешь раздоры подобным… образом?

– Только когда не могу держаться…

– Ну а если бы _наши_ послали не меня, а кого-нибудь еще?

Кроули задумался над этим, а потом фыркнул:

– А ты как думаешь? Что случилось бы с Михаилом, если бы он увидел демона, исцеляющего больных?

Азирафель на секунду задумался, а потом в изумлении посмотрел на Кроули.

– Ты знаешь… Я думаю, он бы сломался! – Азирафель, видимо, представил сломанного Михаила, потому что его серьезное лицо вдруг залучилось смешливыми морщинками, а через секунду он прыснул, уже не в силах сдерживаться.

– Ну, и я о том! Кругом сплошная выгода, – Кроули рассмеялся вслед, заразившись этим чудесным весельем, таким же звонким и мягким, как волны горного источника.


	3. Глава II.

**Истм, близ Коринфа, 67 г. н.э.**

Кроули обмакнул кисть в краску и прищурился, глядя в скорбные дыры глаз. Потом критически оценил опущенные уголки губ, обведенные черным. Чего-то не хватало. Вид у маски был не столько грозный, сколько печальный. Кроули огляделся, ища вдохновения. Как отразить свою же ярость на нарисованном лице?

Вот оно – _отразить_!

Кроули нагнулся над медным тазом, в котором полоскал от краски кисти и руки, и подумал о Пожаре. О прекрасных дворцах, из окон которых вырывались языки пламени, клубы дыма и руки в мольбе вздымались к небу. О падающих колоннах, корчащихся в огне виноградных листьях. О маленьком уличном певце, затоптанном в давке на площади.

Мутная вода отразила его лицо, еще более унылое, чем у маски.

«Толку от тебя!» – проворчал Кроули.

Тогда он подумал о Нероне. Представил его там, на башне, поющего песнь о гибели Трои.

Не важно, кто бросил факел, и даже кто отдал приказ – не важно. Виновен был он. Бездарный рыжебородый кифаред.

Кроули бросил взгляд на поверхность воды. Его брови были сдвинуты, и меж них и над ними залегло по грозной черной складке. Он был страшен как древнее божество мести, рожденное из хаоса. Кроули поднес кисть к маске и провел три щедрые черты над глазами и меж них.

После – надел ее на себя. В скорбных дырах глаз блеснули два жутких желтых огня.

Это было хорошо.

***

Азирафель прибыл на Истмийские игры, не столько затем, чтобы насладиться искусством артистов и атлетов, сколько для того, чтобы убедиться, что римский император исполнит свой главный номер, как и задумывал.

Несомненно, освобождение провинции Ахайи было шагом, который ему не простят сенаторы, и это непременно приблизит Рим к неминуемому падению. Но Греция заслуживала этого. Родина искусств и наук, она была достойна лучшей судьбы, чем задыхаться от налогов, идущих на новые дворцы и пиры Нерона.

Азирафелю почти жаль было этого незадачливого трагика, подписывающего себе смертный приговор из любви к любви зрителей.

***

Нерон стоял в скене, и через специальную щелку для наблюдения бросал короткие, почти стыдливые взгляды на театрон. Мимо него прошел один из судей, и лицо императора привычно расплылось в подобострастной улыбке.

Руки снова потели, и он куда-то подевал свои духи. Он как раз оглянулся проверить, нет ли вокруг кого, чтобы незаметно вытереть ладони о золотую тогу, когда увидел одного из актеров.

– Доброго дня, господин, – кивнул актер, не снимая ужасной уродливой маски с желтыми глазами и нахмуренными бровями. – О, это вы?..

– Прошу вас, без церемоний, – натянуто улыбнулся Нерон. – Здесь я такой же смиренный служитель муз, как и вы.

– Я и не думал предполагать иное, – собеседник равнодушно махнул рукой. Тут же, видимо, выкатившись из длинного темного рукава его костюма, у него в руке появилось яблоко. – Не хотите ли перекусить? До нашего выхода еще долго.

– Нет, спасибо, я не ем яблок. Вредно для голоса… Подождите… «до _нашего_ выхода»?

– Да, насколько я знаю, мы заняты в одной пьесе. Я играю Аполлона.

– Аполлона, вы?! – Нерон даже расхохотался.

– Что же вас так удивило?

– Но ваша маска?..

– Новое прочтение, – актер пожал плечами. – Я вижу это так: Орест настолько обезумел от чувства вины и угрызений совести, что ищет себе оправдание в самых немыслимых местах и вещах, и потому жуткое божество, которое позволяет ему творить его злодеяния, представляется ему прекрасным богом света.

– Какая нелепость, – Нерон нахмурился, не понимая, шутит ли незнакомец или говорит всерьез. Ему не хотелось стать предметом насмешки, но и обидеть соперника он не мог.

– Посмотрим. Видите ли, господин, судьи настаивают, чтобы мы играли пьесу вместе.

– Судьи?

Судей Нерон боялся оскорбить еще больше, чем конкурентов. Он не мог проиграть, он просто не мог…

– Что ж, воля ваша. Плох тот актер, который не мечтает переписать свой текст, верно?

– Смотря, _как_ он его переписывает, – проворчал новоявленный Аполлон и, с аппетитом надкусив яблоко, удалился раньше, чем Нерон успел придумать, что ответить на такую дерзость.

***

Опустившись на скамью неподалеку от судий, Азирафель сразу же почувствовал в окрестностях сильное инфернальное присутствие. Он не знал, стоит ли удивляться, что Кроули явился сюда, на состязания, учрежденные его врагом ради собственной славы. И каковы были планы демона, он тоже не знал. Азирафель помнил, что пожар в Риме стал ударом для Кроули, так что тот даже бежал в Грецию и не желал возвращаться на пепелище. Поэтому Азирафель не счел нужным давить на больную мозоль и извещать Кроули о своих видах на реформу Нерона по освобождению Ахайи. Как оказалось, очень зря.

Азирафель уже собирался встать и поискать демона, но тут два актера вышли на сцену, и по золотым одеждам и рыжей бороде, пробивавшейся из-под маски, он догадался, что одним из них и был император Рима. А выходить из зала во время его игры не разрешалась никому и никогда.

Азирафелю ничего не оставалось, кроме как надеяться, что все обойдется.

Нерон вышел на авансцену и начал с жаром читать монолог Ореста, переписанный им самим.

– Бегу, бегу, беглец, гонимый древним страхом,  
Куда? Не знаю, ведь мой грех со мной повсюду.  
И мне вовеки от него не скрыться  
Ни в мрачных стенах скал, ни в серебристых рощах.

Да, пусть и совершил я праведное мщенье,  
По зову чести и приказу Аполлона,  
Тень матери, жестокой Клитемнестры,  
С тех пор во сне ко мне приходит каждой ночью.

Что делать, Аполлон, приди, мой провожатый?  
Не ты ли обещал от мук меня избавить?  
Прогнать жестоких мстительниц эринний  
И перед миром и собою оправдать?

Азирафель был знаком с современным театром и знал, что обычно римляне не представляли греческие трагедии полностью и упразднили даже традиционные прежде диалоги и споры, ограничившись одними монологами героев. Так что он с радостью осознавал, что скоро это действо закончится. Не то чтобы Нерон был таким уж плохим актером, скорее даже наоборот: он говорил страстно и взволнованно, но довольно естественно, чему, может быть, способствовали и истинное волнение артиста, которое он так и не научился подавлять, и мягкий, не слишком громкий голос. Однако, чем дольше он пребывал на сцене, тем больше росла опасность какой-нибудь неприятной неожиданности. Каждый миг могло случиться что-нибудь непоправимое, и Азирафель не мог дождаться окончания монолога.

И тут вопреки принятому порядку представления, актер, который должен был, очевидно, выступать следом, вышел к зрителю на последних словах Нерона-Ореста и обратился к нему с ответом:

Ты звал меня, Орест, мой доблестный воитель?  
Не бойся: я с тобой. Ты ничего такого  
Не совершил, что не было б угодно  
Богам. Достойный ты наследник царя-отца…

Нерон, должно быть, испытал облегчение оттого, что его соперник вел роль так, как это полагалось в знакомой ему греческой традиции. Поэтому вступил в традиционный для этого жанра спор.

**Орест** :

Но матери – убийца…

**Аполлон** :

…Нет – палач, приведший  
Во исполненье приговор, что вынес  
Ей высший суд за убиенье мужа.  
Сын должен быть отцу, не матери верней.

Ведь ты убил ее не из-за жажды власти.  
И не по малодушью, чтобы защититься  
От происков ее, как тот бастард убогий,  
Ее ж обманом получивший трон.

Азирафель напрягся. Это было уже не по тексту. Судя по всему, Нерон тоже понял это, потому что его голос был чуть выше, когда он произносил следующие слова.

**Орест** :

Кровь матери на мне, и тень ее являлась  
С тех пор ко мне ночь каждую во мраке…

**Аполлон** :

Но ведь на ней нет мокрых одеяний?  
И не проломлен череп у виска?

Убил ее мечом ты быстро, милосердно,  
В глаза ей злые глядя смело, как мужчина.  
Ты не приказывал обрушить крышу дома  
Над нею, ядов подлых не искал.

Не строил корабля, который так был сделан,  
Чтобы лишь только волны подхватили   
Его, пойти ко дну был должен безвозвратно,  
Похоронив мать у прибрежных скал.

И когда стало ясно, что умеет плавать  
Она не хуже Посейдоновой сирены,  
В отчаянии не подсылал центуриона,  
Разрезать ей живот, тот, что тебя зачал.

В зале послышались перешептывания, смех и даже редкие аплодисменты. Азирафель оцепенел. Это была катастрофа. Кем бы ни был этот Аполлон, он неприкрыто глумился над Нероном, перечисляя все слухи, которые ходили об убийстве Агриппины. Он должен был ненавидеть императора и не бояться его, он…

Азирафель _знал_ , кто он. Прищурившись, он попытался разглядеть его получше.

Да, так и было: длинные не по римской моде темно-рыжие волосы, желтые глаза, поблескивавшие в проемах маски, и главное – эти движения: одновременно грациозные, нарочито расслабленные, и нервные. Будто у птицы, что красуется своим опереньем и всегда готова юркнуть в траву при приближении хищника.

Кроули.

Рука Нерона, державшая меч, дрожала. Его грудь тяжело и быстро поднималась и опускалась. Он знал, что, если сейчас сорвется и уйдет со сцены, он проиграет соревнование, а если останется, позволит всему амфитеатру насмехаться нал собой вместе с дерзким Аполлоном.

В конце концов, преданность театру пересилила в Нероне и страх, и гнев, и чувство собственного достоинства. Он продолжил спор с Аполлоном.

**Орест** :

Когда всё это так и, как ты утверждаешь,  
Я прав и перед совестью, и пред богами,  
То почему за мною неустанно  
Повсюду следует эринний рой?

Богини древние взывают к самой крови,  
Поднявшей меч, чтобы разбить фиалу  
С такой же точно кровью, и вина вандала  
Теперь туманит и тревожит разум мой.

**Аполлон** :

Забудь, отринь свои никчемные терзанья,  
И прогони докучливых эринний.  
Ведь ты принес отечеству лишь славу  
И гордость, а не слезы и позор.

Ты в смерти страшной невиновных неповинен.  
Не жег ты города, что звал когда-то домом,  
Не сочинял о Трое песнопений  
Таких убогих, что не каждый хор

В истории готов дослушать будет  
Бездарные все эти завывания –  
Не то что согласится их исполнить  
Или потомкам передать хоть пару строк.

Ты не бросал свой долг царя перед народом,  
Чтобы скакать, точно ученая мартышка  
И ждать, пока запуганные судьи  
Тебе надели из петрушки бы венок.

Повисла пауза. Аполлон договорил, а Орест, лишившись дара речи, смотрел на него бессмысленными дырами в маске.

Азирафель знал, что сейчас будет скандал. Некоторые из зрителей посмелее уже топали и аплодировали во время последнего диалога, и он знал, что бури не миновать. А если император потерпит фиаско у зрителей, то уж наверняка и у судей тоже, и тогда можно не ждать не то что освобождения Ахайи, но и вообще ничего хорошего ни для кого.

Как Кроули мог так поступить? Может быть, он и не знал, что Азирафель лично заинтересован в реформе Нерона, но все равно так открыто строить дьявольские козни, мешающие освобождению целой провинции… Он должен был хотя бы намекнуть Азирафелю об этом! Разумеется, они не друзья и даже не коллеги, но они всегда старались не играть так грязно друг против друга.

Может быть, у Кроули был прямой приказ Ада избегать Азирафеля? Теперь, когда Азирафель задумался об этом, он понял, что это вполне вероятно: он отчетливо ощущал, что в амфитеатре присутствовало больше одного демона: аура Кроули никогда не источала зла такой концентрации.

Поэтому как только судьи поспешно объявили перерыв для подведения итогов, Азирафель потихоньку встал и стал пробираться в ту сторону, где он чувствовал другого демона.

Он нашел его в скене, в комнатке, где переодевался артист-император. Азирафель бесшумно остановился у приоткрытой двери и заглянул в щелку.

Незнакомый демон, завернутый в плащ из дорогой ткани, склонялся к самому уху Нерона.

– Он опозорил тебя. Судьи ни за что не присудят тебе победу. Ты будешь посмешищем для всех грядущих поколений, если не разберешься с ним, как император, а не как актер.

– Но, если я убью его, то покажу, что не уважаю Игры. Я все равно не стану победителем. Может быть, уже никогда, – нерешительно возразил Нерон.

– А разве он проявил уважение, превратив в насмешку высокую трагедию? Он унизил искусство, оскорбил самого Аполлона, и я уже не говорю о том, что он выступил против тебя и перешел дорогу нам.

– Вам? Кто _вы_ такие?

– Это не имеет значения. У нас общий враг. Нам нужно, чтобы все шло так, как хочешь ты. Чтобы ты стал абсолютным победителем и остался лучший другом Греции. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

– Греция не виновата, что в ее стаде завелась одна паршивая овца… – задумчиво произнес Нерон.

– Ты прав и мудр, император, – кивнул демон и достал что-то из широкого рукава. – Возьми этот кинжал. Действуй неожиданно, ибо твой противник ловок и быстр. Но яд на лезвии быстрее его. И будь спокоен: твой враг задержится в Преисподней и больше не потревожит тебя…

Азирафель отшатнулся от двери и на нетвердых ногах поспешил к галерее судей.

Кроули действовал не по указке Ада: это была личная месть Нерону… А его начальство, как обычно, не удосужилось сообщить ему о планах других отделов.

Азирафеля совершенно не удивляло, что Небеса и Преисподняя преследовали одну и ту же цель. Должно быть, последствия как обычно принесут столько же хаоса, сколько и добра. Не удивляло его и то, что один только Кроули действовал поперек и Раю, и Аду, и земным царям, совершенно не подозревая об этом.

Его надо было вытаскивать. Тот демон недвусмысленно намекнул, что в Аду Кроули ждут еще худшие неприятности, чем здесь…

***

Кроули с довольным видом вышел на ступени орхестры. Там уже стояло несколько греческих актеров, которых выступать пригласили явно только для вида. Никто всерьез не думал, что у Нерона могут быть конкуренты. Но после такого феерического провала Ореста вряд ли кто-то решится отдать ему победу.

Когда Кроули появился перед зрительным залом, раздались аплодисменты, однако не такие бурные, как непосредственно после его выступления. Он перевел взгляд на собрание судей и нахмурился: они все сидели молча и неподвижно. Неужели они струсили? Но он был готов поклясться, что видел улыбки на лицах суровых афинских устроителей.

И тут зал, наконец, разразился овациями. Кроули ухмыльнулся, но вовремя спрятал улыбку, осознав, что на орхестру вышел его ненавистный соперник. В отличие от Кроули Нерон на этот раз был без маски, и на его лице застыла улыбка, бывшая одновременно и самодовольной, и заискивающей.

Он встал совсем близко к Кроули, и тот услышал почти неразличимые за шумом театрона слова:

– Ты пожалеешь о том, что сделал, мерзавец. Молись, чтобы судьи выбрали достойного победителя – тогда твой конец будет отсрочен до полуночи…

У Кроули слегка зачесался левый бок, и, скосив глаза, он увидел почти полностью обмотанную тканью сталь.

– Если ты убьешь меня, то не станешь победителем, – прошипел Кроули в ответ.

– Верно. Но им не станет больше никто. Эти игры признают недействительными, и этот театр навсегда сравняют с землей. Ты можешь признать поражение, и тогда всем будет лучше. Греция получит независимость Ахайи, а я – заслуженную победу.

– Ты не заслуживаешь даже подметать пол в орхестре, трусливый поджигатель!

Кончик кинжала дернулся в дрожащей от ярости руке Нерона и проткнул кожу Кроули. Тот скрипнул зубами и отошел на шаг в сторону.

– Простите, цезарь, от вас луком разит.

Нерон не успел отреагировать, когда зрители вдруг затихли, и на орхестру вышли трое главных судей, один из которых держал зеленый венок, а двое других – кованый сундук.

– Достопочтенные сограждане и гости Игр! На меня возложена честь объявить победителя сегодняшнего этапа агона – состязания трагических актеров. И должен сказать, определить победителя было просто. Он не только сумел тронуть зрителей своим мастерством, но и показал великую храбрость и находчивость…

Кроули улыбнулся. Последний аккорд его мести уже набирал силу. Он буквально слышал, как катилась капелька пота по красному лбу Нерона.

– …Ему пришлось не только услаждать наш слух прекрасными стихами поэтов, но и сочинять текст на месте, словно серебряным мечом поэзии отбивая колкие стрелы бездарной самодеятельности, которой забрасывал его соперник.

Кроули прищурился: он, скорее сказал бы, что он и был нападающим, если только…

– Поэтому я горд и счастлив объявить сегодняшним победителем Императора Нерона Клавдия Цезаря Августа Германского! И возложить ему на голову этот венец. Да будет ваше искусство также свежо и благоуханно, как и его листья!

– Какого?.. – пробормотал Кроули, но его слово потонуло в грохоте топота и аплодисментов.

Нерон, спрятав нож обратно в рукав и широко раскинув руки, будто готовился обнять весь театрон, раскланялся и пошел вперед через орхестру.

В этот же момент Кроули почувствовал, что его тога пытается от него удрать. Он, в общем-то, ее не винил: ему самому хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Однако остаться без нее на орхестре перед целым театроном зрителей, – большинство из которых, как он теперь понимал, наверняка, были Нероновыми наемными клакерами, – было бы еще большим позором. Поэтому он опустил глаза на край своевольной одежды.

И увидел пальцы.

Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осознать, что кто-то тянет его за край тоги, стоя под лестницей орхестры.

Кроули пожал плечами и, соскочив со ступеньки, нырнул под лестницу. Тот, кто был там, настойчиво потащил его за собой куда-то за проскений.

– Эй, погоди, а как же награждение? – попробовал окликнуть его Кроули. Чтобы было удобнее смотреть, куда ступать, он, наконец-то стащил с себя маску и отбросил в сторону.

– Тебя награждать не будут, или ты не понял еще? – сердито ответил его проводник и обернулся.

– Азирафель? – Кроули удивился. Он как-то даже и не подумал, что ангел может быть здесь, хотя, с другой стороны, где ему еще быть в такой момент? – Ты здесь… по делу?

– Нет, черт подери, за автографом пришел! Разумеется, я по делу.

– Ты злишься что ли? – Кроули постепенно осознавал происшедшее. – А-а, ты видел представление! – он усмехнулся и вгляделся в лицо Азирафеля, ища на нем признаки веселья. – Погоди, тебе не понравилось?

Азирафель уставился на него во все глаза и даже его рот приоткрылся от удивления.

– «Не понравилось»? Кроули! Ты только что чуть не сорвал важнейшее событие! Нерон хочет даровать целой греческой провинции свободу от налогов, а ты чуть было не настроил его против всех греков.

– Оу… – Кроули почесал в затылке. – Так вот, чего эти сморчки афинские на меня взъелись.

– Да. Разумеется, мне пришлось их немного натолкнуть на эту мысль.

– Что?! Так это ты украл мою победу?! – настала очередь Кроули уронить челюсть. Такого предательства он не ожидал от ангела даже в работе.

– «Украл»?! Да я тебя спас, глупый ты старый змей?

– Это от Нерона-то, пфф! Да что он мог-то? Разве что поцарапать меня.

В доказательство Кроули отогнул край тоги, где его кожу чуть проткнул кончик ножа Нерона.

К его удивлению, царапина была вовсе не такой уж пустяковой. Небольшая ранка расползалась вширь, кожа вокруг распухала и багровела на глазах.

– Оу, – снова сказал Кроули и тронул ранку пальцем. – Оу!!! Зараза…

– Тшш, не трогай, – Азирафель схватил руку Кроули, которая уже снова потянулась поковы… _исследовать_ странную царапину. – Всегда говорил, что зло склонно к саморазрушению.

– Эй!

– А уж глупость – тем более.

Прежде чем Кроули успел окончательно возмутиться, Азирафель положил ладонь ему бок, не переставая при этом говорить.

– Этот кинжал ему дал кто-то из ваших. Ты что, не в курсе был, что Внизу тоже хотят освобождения Ахайи? Наверное, ждут не дождутся очередной смуты в Сенате. Наверху про их планы то ли не знают, то ли наоборот – работают сообща. Не знаю, что меня больше тревожит.

Кроули в данный момент больше всего тревожила рука Азирафеля на его боку, будто бы между делом вливающая теплую заживляющую силу в его совершенно того не стоящую царапину. В боку, в животе и даже под ребрами у Кроули уже что-то приятно подрагивало и словно бы позвякивало от такого объема благодати, а Азирафель все не убирал и не убирал руку. Кроули знал, что, если сейчас обратит на это его внимание, то ему будет стыдно за то, что он не вывел ангела из рассеянности раньше. Но каждая секунда промедления делала момент расставания все невообразимей.

– В общем, если бы я не оказался случайно в нужном месте в нужное время, Нерон уже отправил бы тебя на ковер к начальству.

Азирафеля опустил взгляд на свою руку, и у Кроули запылали уши. Но ангел только спросил озабоченно:

– Как думаешь, хватит? Не хочу, чтобы яд остался внутри и начал действовать где-нибудь посреди ночи.

– Х-хватит, наверное, – выдавил Кроули.

Азирафель кивнул и убрал руку.

– Стало быть, я должен сказать тебе спасибо? – злиться на Азирафеля теперь было уж как-то совсем сложно, но то, что Кроули испытывал, вроде бы было не совсем благодарностью.

– Не стоит, – отмахнулся ангел, и Кроули проводил его ладонь взглядом. – Я просто проследил, чтобы угодное Небесам дело было завершено. Расстроил твои козни.

– Награду, поди, получишь?

– Может быть, – Азирафель поднял брови и искоса посмотрел на него с чуточку самодовольным видом.

– Тебе хоть представление понравилось?

– О, да, очень…волнующе.

– Даже та-ак?

– В смысле, заставило поволноваться, – Азирафель закатил глаза. – Только это не петрушка, а сельдерей.

– В смысле?

– Венки победителей – из сельдерея.

– А есть разница?

– Естественно! – возмутился Азирафель. – Из-за твоего художественного безобразия какой-нибудь историк или сатирик в будущем станет утверждать, что пределом мечтаний Нерона было заслужить венок из петрушки.

– Так ему и надо, – сказал Кроули серьезнее, чем требовал тон разговора, и пошел прочь, чтобы не встречаться при этом признании взглядом с Азирафелем.

Азирафель догнал его через пару шагов.

– Я сделал это не по приказу и не чтобы сорвать реформу, – признался Кроули, глядя под ноги. – Просто не было сил смотреть на его гнусное довольное лицо после того, что было…

– Он ведь не виноват, скорее всего…

– Все равно – это его город, его ответственность. Где он был, когда это случилось? Да пусть даже и не виноват. Пусть так. Но он не скорбит! Я хотел забрать у него хоть что-нибудь, что он ценит…

– Я знаю, – с какой-то ноткой печали в голосе сказал Азирафель. – Понял, когда услышал его разговор с демоном. Ты не мог бы намеренно пойти против своих.

– Точно, ты же говорил… – тут кое-что пришло Кроули в голову. – Погоди-ка! Если ты знал, что наши все равно сделают Нерона победителем и эта провинция будет освобождена?.. Ты ведь мог бы не договариваться с судьями!

Кроули повернулся и попытался поймать взгляд Азирафеля. Тот нарочито смотрел прямо перед собой. И то ли так ложились на его лицо лучи заката, то ли что, но щеки ангела приобрели густой персиковый оттенок.

– Еще чего, доверять такое ответственное дело демонам! – проворчал он, сдерживая ухмылку.

– Что ж, в таком случае ты, наверное, не доверишь демону и выбор заведения, где мы могли бы поужинать?

– Ни за что! – притворно ужаснулся Азирафель. – Но я доверил бы ему _заплатить_ за ужин.

– Справедливо. Только никакой петрушки!

– Никакой петрушки.

**Примечания**

Поскольку я посмотрела и прочитала какую-то чертову уйму статей и документалок про Нерона, на всякий случай упомяну о кое-каких использованных тут исторических фактах и слухах. Если вам и так было все известно и понятно, то это можно не читать. Но, если интересно, то вот.

**Нерон-актер** **  
**  
Нерон любил играть "трагические роли, полные отчаяния, шокирующие роли – такие, как Навплий, несправедливо принесенный в жертву греками во время Троянской войны, кастрированный Аттис и даже виновный в кровосмешении Эдип, так же, как Орест, совершивший матереубийство, – роли, которых на первый взгляд Нерон должен был тактично избегать". (Майкл Грант. Нерон. Владыка Земного Ада.)  
  
Ореста он вообще играл много раз, что особенно интересно, учитывая, что все знали, что Нерон так же убил свою мать Агриппину (которая действительно сначала буквально посадила его на трона), предварительно совершив несколько неудачных покушений, обо всех из них Кроули упоминает в своем монологе.  
  
Здесь же упомяну интересную деталь о подготовке Нерона к выступлениям.  
  
"Нерон ревностно придерживался диеты. Он не ел яблок – знатоки считали их вредными для голосовых связок. <...> Все овощи из семейства луковых считались полезными для певцов, и по определенным дням Нерон не ел ничего, кроме лука, законсервированного в масле. После этого (судя по сообщению Светония, его тело издавало неприятный запах) император ароматизировал не только воду в ванне, но и брызгал духами руки и подошвы ног". (Майкл Грант. Нерон. Владыка Земного Ада.)  
  
Разумеется, я не могла пройти мимо такой детали как яблоки, когда рядом Кроули! :)  
  
 **Пожар в Риме  
**  
Нерона обвиняют в пожаре Рима по многим причинам. Одна из самых интересных, по-моему: что он долго писал поэму о гибели Трои и, чтобы лучше вдохновиться, поджег город и, наблюдая за пожаром, тут же сочинял.  
  
Похоже, ему это не сильно помогло, потому что Ювенал, к примеру, поэму высмеял. Именно его замечаниями о Нероне я бессовестно воспользовалась, когда писала выступление Кроули^  
  
"Сын Агамемнона [*Орест, убивший мать] то же сделал, но повод другой был: Разница в том, что по воле богов за родителя мстил он. <...>   
Правда, Орест никогда не пел на сцене, «Троады»   
Не сочинял. За какое из дел, совершенных Нероном   
В годы его свирепств, кровавой его тирании,   
Больше должны были мстить Вергиний и с Виндексом Гальба?   
Что за деяния, что за художества в цезарском роде:   
Радость позора от скверного пенья на чуждых подмостках,   
Данная греками честь – заслужить венок из петрушки!"   
(Ювенал. Сатиры, 8, 210-220)  
  
И, как видите, петрушка Кроули действительно всплыла у сатирика через полвека, хотя на самом деле победителей и правда венчали сельдереем. :)  
  
 **Освобождение провинции Ахайи.  
**  
28 ноября 67 года Нерон вышел на середину стадиона Истмийских игр и объявил, что всей провинции Ахайе он дарует свободу, а своим судьям — значительные денежные награды. Своим актом Нерон нанес очередное оскорбление римскому сенату. Ахайя считалась сенатской провинцией, а не императорской. (С. Дуров. "Нерон или актер на сцене")  
  



	4. Глава III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня очень давно был сюжет такого фика и я никогда не думала, что напишу его - по многим причинам. Но что-то уж прям всё велело, не удержалась. Здесь много-много моих хэдканонов, особенно относительно Кроули. Об эпизоде в Испании я еще упоминаю в "Шапке Царя", а эта история потом тоже где-нибудь отразится...
> 
> Что же касается источников и истории - это очень сложная смесь реальных фактов, драматургического образа, и собственных фантазий, так что просто не пытайтесь учить по этому фику историю, пожалуйста.
> 
> С китайским Новым Годом! :)

**_Англия-Ирландия, 1360–1400 г. н.э._ **

Кроули знал, что Азирафель, например, всегда этому удивлялся. Да он и сам не до конца понимал, почему к кому-то из этих смертных существ он привязывался, к кому-то испытывал острое отвращение, а некоторых забывал, как только они исчезали из поля зрения. Ангелу было проще: у него внутри всегда было божественное присутствие, он никогда не чувствовал этой пустоты, которую нужно было заполнить хоть чем-нибудь… хотя на самом деле – _кем-нибудь_.

Кроули ненавидел себя за эту ущербность, ощущение нужды, собственной несостоятельности. Но как умирающий от жажды, готовый напиться даже из лужи, он раз за разом искал любого случая заполнить эту пустоту.

Четырнадцатый век сам по себе был тяжелым испытанием. Когда Кроули вернулся из Ада после Гибралтара, больше всего на свете ему хотелось разыскать Азирафеля и заставить его сдержать обещание. То, что он дал ему, когда гладил по давно не мытым волосам, уговаривая потерпеть еще немножко.

_«Это только развоплощение, Кроули, не бойся. Ты вернешься, не успеешь оглянуться. Ты вернешься, и больше не пойдешь ни на какую войну, никогда. Мы с тобой засядем где-нибудь в монастыре: я сделаю для тебя специальный неосвященный погреб, ты будешь греться там у камина, в окружении бутылок вина, и я буду спускаться и показывать тебе новые книги монахов и рассказывать о неприличных надписях, нацарапанных на стенах молельни. Обещаю тебе, все так и будет»_.

Последним, что Кроули запомнил, прежде чем его глаза закрылись, поддавшись уговорам, была теплая капля, упавшая на его полураскрытую ладонь.

Кроули сжал пальцы и больше не разжимал их до тех пор, пока его новое воплощение не оказалось на английской земле десятью годами позже.

Между Англией и Францией в это время установился зыбкий мир, и Кроули решил, что действительно мог бы устроить себе небольшой отдых. Азирафель и впрямь обнаружился в маленьком монастыре в Ирландии, будто начал выполнять обещанный план, который – разумеется – был всего-навсего утешительной мечтой для умирающего приятеля.

Но он был рад видеть Кроули.

И всё было чудесно.

Днем Кроули гулял в лесу или в соседней деревне или сидел в сухом погребе, а вечером Азирафель приходил к нему, и они вместе лакомились вином и какими-нибудь дарами, которыми угощали монахов добрые крестьяне и паломники. И говорили. Много-много говорили. И Азирафель так чудесно смеялся над его шутками, что на глазах у него, в солнечных лучиках морщинок, выступали слезы. И Кроули хотелось собирать эту освещенную солнцем росу в пригоршни, чтобы унести с собой, когда и этот маленький кусочек рая ему придется покинуть.

Это случилось через несколько лет.

Азирафель приходил всё позже, становился всё молчаливее и задумчивее. Кроули упорно не обращал внимания, старался тоже занимать себя чем-нибудь в одиночестве, ни о чем не спрашивал и не просил.

Но в конце концов ангел не выдержал и сам завел разговор.

– Кроули, пожалуйста, ты не подумай, что я… Мне очень нравится, что ты здесь и есть, с кем поговорить, и… Но я хотел спросить… Ты больше совсем не… это?..

– «Это»? – переспросил Кроули, отчаянно делая вид, что он разбирает содержимое принесенной Азирафелем корзинки с продуктами.

– Не занимаешься своей… гхм… работой?

– В смысле, работой Ада? Нет, я же говорил. Иногда валяю дурака в деревне, но не больше, чем местная шушера, что толчется у трактира. Не волнуйся, если бы я задумал что-то серьезное или получил задание, я бы тебе сказал. Внизу, видимо, пока и так довольны тем, как обстоят дела.

– Ммм… В том-то и дело… Видишь ли, мне кажется, есть вероятность, что это может измениться. Мир между Англией и Францией очень хрупкий, хватит одного толчка, чтобы нарушить равновесие. И боюсь, Ад вот-вот поймет, кто этот толчок должен совершить. Если они станут искать тебя, то найдут здесь. Тогда и тебе, и мне, и нашему Соглашению придет конец. И я даже думать не хочу о том риске, которому это подвергнет невинных людей…

– О…

Кроули всегда знал, что этот момент настанет. Когда Азирафель придет и выставит его за дверь. Но он всегда представлял его результатом эпичной ссоры или хотя бы того факта, что Кроули окончательно достанет ангела своим присутствием. Он не ожидал, что Азирафель будет так рассудительно и логично объяснять ему причины. Что у него даже не будет возможности рассердиться на ангела. Злость облегчила бы уход, а так…

– Мы можем сделать вид, что ты держал меня в плену и не давал творить козни. Нет-нет, пожалуй, это еще опаснее, – он перебил сам себя. – Но серьезно, ты зря переживаешь: мои плохо понимают смысл земного времени. Должно скопытиться еще минимум короля три, чтобы они осознали, что прошло несколько лет.

– Измерять время в мертвых королях – интересная идея, – Азирафель улыбнулся, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Но даже если твои не заинтересуются, чем занят ты, я могу ожидать инспекции в любой момент. И Михаил или Гавриил наверняка почувствуют здесь твое присутствие. Это небезопасно, мальчик мой.

Кроули хотел сказать, что ему плевать, но потом подумал, что это прозвучит эгоистично. И что еще хуже – жалко. Не станет он уговаривать Азирафеля позволить ему остаться еще ненадолго. Надо иметь самоуважение, в конце концов.

– Ладно. Что там. Нормально поваляли дурака, можно и за работу, – он встал с лежанки, покрытой мягкой шкурой какого-то зверя, на которой он провел столько вечеров и ночей, и подумал о том, что больше уже никогда на ней не полежит. Он потянулся, чтобы скрыть от самого себя тоску, пробиравшуюся в кости.

– Тебе не обязательно уходить так сразу, – неуверенно сказал Азирафель. Казалось, ему самому не хотелось, чтобы Кроули уходил, но, разумеется, это была только вежливость хозяина и нежелание обидеть.

– Да что уж, – повторил Кроули почти сердито, злясь на предательское желание воспользоваться вежливостью ангела. – Всё равно же в итоге уходить, какая разница, когда. Спасибо, ангел, – он хотел было пройти мимо Азирафеля к выходу, но не удержался, поднял глаза и улыбнулся, – что сдержал слово.

Рот Азирафеля слегка приоткрылся, будто он удивился и испугался, что Кроули все это время помнил о словах, сказанных у его смертного одра. Потом он слегка покраснел, и Кроули, отведя взгляд, чтобы больше не смущать его, пошел к выходу.

– Кроули?

– А?

– Если тебе что-нибудь будет нужно… что угодно… Приезжай?

Кроули кивнул, не поворачивая головы. «Что-нибудь» ему было нужно уже сейчас.

– Ага. Счастливо.

***

Вскоре после этого королевской заднице Эдуарда снова наскучило спокойно сидеть на троне, и он пересадил ее в седло. Французы, однако, на этот раз не растерялись и дали врагу достойный отпор.

Кроули видел, что особого смысла разжигать распри при дворе не было: там и так полыхало всё, что могло. К тому же, ему откровенно противны были и оба Эдуарда, от которых за версту несло кровью и железом, и французский король Карл, выжимавший из своих подданных все до капли.

Поэтому он решил обратить свой взгляд на низшие сословия. Чума и налоги утомили крестьян, и Кроули чувствовал себя почти героем, взращивая в них жажду свободы и желание бороться за достойную жизнь. Ему оставалось только найти подходящего лидера.

Вскоре почти одновременно скончались и Черный Принц, и король Эдуард. Смута в стране стала расти еще лучше: Джона Гонта, бывшего регентом при малолетнем короле Ричарде, никто особенно не любил. А его люди были еще хуже.

Удобный случай представился в 81 году в Брентвуде. Восстание поднялось в ответ на очередной подушный налог и стало быстро набирать обороты. Человек Кроули – Уот Тайлер повел людей к Лондону.

И именно тогда, после нескольких дней разбоя и беспорядков, которые устроили его люди в столице и предместьях, Кроули впервые увидел короля.

Он не слышал его речи со стены Тауэра – не посчитал нужным. Это был не первый раз, когда запуганный правитель обещал людям золотые горы, ожидая, когда они протянут руки, и готовясь отрубить их.

Но ему стало любопытно, когда Ричард после очередной волны грабежей повстанцев вдруг изъявил желание встретиться лично с Тайлером и его людьми. Что четырнадцатилетний мальчишка мог сказать им? Понимал ли он, что это не благородные лорды, уважающие неприкосновенность его особы, а грубое мужичье, движимое праведным гневом и жаждой наживы? Скорее всего, нет. Этот мальчик, наверное, даже не помнил времени, когда на его голове не покоилась корона, и все люди, в какой бы одежде они ни ходили, были для него одинаковыми – подданными.

Кроули пришел на встречу с Тайлером, но встал поодаль от мятежников, в тени деревьев – так, чтобы не смешиваться ни с людьми Тайлера, ни с людьми короля. Обе стороны могли принять его за своего.

Первым, что поразило Кроули, были тонкие руки Ричарда. Такие узкие ладони, такие хрупкие пальцы, как будто сама природа приказала ему не поднимать ничего тяжелее цветка и ничего острее пилочки для ногтей. Потом он заметил, что и в целом юный король даже для своих лет казался довольно хилым, вовсе не сложенным для битвы. Каково-то ему, поди, было расти сыном Черного Принца?

И всё же Ричард совсем не выглядел напуганным. Он держался спокойно и чуточку надменно, слушал внимательно требования мятежников, которые даже Кроули казались абсурдными.

– И наконец: мы требуем всё имущество духовенства передать народу и уничтожить этих бесполезных кровососов-епископов… – заявил Тайлер и с вызовом посмотрел на короля.

– Что ж, мы выслушали ваши требования и сделаем все, чтобы удовлетворить их, – ровным голосом сказал Ричард и слегка наклонил голову. – Верьте вашему королю, сэр Тайлер, и вы убедитесь в нашем величии и милосердии.

– Ваше величие, милорд, нам даром не сдалось, а ваше милосердие лучше бы доказать на деле. Выдайте указ сию минуту, с позволением войскам под моим началом конфисковать имущество епископа Садбери и прочих, и мы посмотрим, стоит ли вам верить в дальнейшем, или коллекцию голов на Тауэрском мосту ждет пополнение.

Несколько людей в свите короля и пришедшего с ним мэра Уолуорта ахнули.

Кроули непроизвольно отступил на шаг подальше от Тайлера и его людей. Когда он затевал народное восстание, он не думал, что у него так хорошо получится.

– Как ты смеешь, свинья! – подал голос Уолуорт. – Ты должен быть благодарен, что король вообще склонил свой слух к тому бессмысленному бреду, что извергает твоя вонючая пасть.

– Ах, вот как! За что же еще я должен быть благодарен? Может, за то, что пашу день и ночь на вашу толстозадую братию, а мои дети умирают с голоду? Или за чуму, которая унесла половину моей деревни, пока вы растаскивали остальное, чтобы продолжать свою войну? Я покажу мою благодарность…

Тайлер резко шагнул вперед. Король побледнел, но не шелохнулся. Однако мэр Уолуорт отдал приказ, и его люди бросились в бой. Тайлер был убит почти мгновенно. Кроули не удостоил его лишним взглядом. Он быстро подбежал к Ричарду и, нагнувшись в полупоклоне, протянул ему локоть, обернутый плащом.

– Ваше величество, отойдем немного, здесь небезопасно.

Ричард посмотрел на него внимательным, оценивающим взглядом, потом кивнул и пошел, не тронув, однако, руки Кроули.

***

Ричард был соткан из парадоксов. Он обладал сильной волей и каким-то внутренним стержнем, качающимся и гнущимся от любого ветерка, но не ломающимся и не изменяющим себе. И в то же время он был капризнейшим существом, не уверенным в себе, не терпящим неудобств и противоречий. Он был милосердным и в то же время никчемным правителем – он прекратил военные действия с Францией, отягощавшие народ налогами, но тратил непомерно много на отделку дворцов, произведения искусства и дорогие украшения.

Но, пожалуй, больше всего изумляло Кроули то, каким подозрительным и каким доверчивым он был.

Он верил каждому донесению, каждому слуху о заговорах, впадал в страшное отчаяние каждый раз, когда ему говорили об очередном предательстве, будто оно не только потрясало его самого до глубины души, но и заставляло пошатнуться весь миропорядок. Расправу он чинил быстро, но тихо и умно, не создавая лишнего шума, не превращая осужденных в жертв. Кроули подозревал, что Ричарду нравилось _самому_ оставаться в этой ситуации и главной жертвой, и главным героем.

И в то же время подозрительность не мешала Ричарду раз за разом увлекаться людьми, восхищаться ими и доверяться им полностью. В нем будто бы плескались необъятные глубины нерастраченной любви. И он изливал ее подчас на самых недостойных людей, сумевших тронуть его сердце удачным словом, красотой своего ремесла, внешностью или же просто сочувственным взглядом.

Кроули бесила и трогала эта особенность короля, и он знал, что такая открытость миру не приведет его ни к чему хорошему.

Время от времени Кроули видел во сне, как Ричард выходит на поле боя, весь покрытый парчой, бархатом и драгоценными украшениями – и совершенно лишенный всякой брони и оружия. Вражеская конница летит на него, нацелив копья ему в грудь. Он подносит к груди тонкую ладонь, и Кроули чувствует, что эта ладонь принадлежит ему самому, и касается своей собственной незащищенной груди…

Они становились все ближе. Кроули не был в числе советников Ричарда, которых тот подозревал во всех смертных грехах. И не был в числе его фаворитов, которых Ричард обожал самозабвенно. Он был чем-то меньшим и чем-то большим одновременно. 

***

– Как, по-твоему, мы когда-нибудь еще увидим его? – спросил Ричард, сняв корону и положив голову на колени Кроули.

– Генри? Не знаю, как вы, а я-то точно увижу, – Кроули запустил пальцы в пышные рыжие волосы, так подходящие их хозяину: дерзкие на вид и чуточку жесткие на ощупь, под умелой и нежной рукой они так послушно ложились в любую прическу.

Ричард недоуменно прищурился, услышав его ответ.

– В аду, – полуулыбнулся Кроули.

– Не смей так говорить, – глаза короля тут же заблестели, и руки поймали одну из ладоней Кроули. – За что тебе в ад? Ад для предателей и убийц, грубиянов, которые не отличат его от трактира, в котором они пили и устраивали драки при жизни…

– Насколько я помню, милорд, а аду пока не наливают.

– Не важно. Я говорю о том, что ты самый верный, самый чистый, самый прекрасный человек, который был со мной за долгие годы. Не считая моей матери и Анны. Но они умерли, они оставили меня, а ты – нет.

Кроули покачал головой. Нужно было менять тему.

– Мне нравится ваш двор, милорд. Из всех монархов этой страны и этого столетия вы один знаете, что главное в жизни.

– Что же главное в жизни?

– Вы скажите?

– Красота?

– Искусства?..

– Переживания…

– Страсти…

– Привязанность…

– Желания…

– И их удовлетворение…

– Истории…

– Своя роль в них…

– Свое имя под ними…

– Мечты…

– Удовольствия…

– Созидание нового…

– Гордость видеть свое творение законченным…

– Радость видеть любовь на лицах незнакомых людей…

– Слава?

– Нет, любовь, – настойчиво повторил Ричард. – Если бы я любил славу, я был бы как Болингброк. К тому же, славу нужно заслуживать и отстаивать.

– А любовь разве нет?

– Нет, – узкие плечи Ричарда приподнялись, и одно из них мягко ткнулось в бедро Кроули. – Любовь – самая незаслуженная штука, когда она есть, и самое труднодобываемое сокровище – если ее нет.

– Полагаю, вы в этом разбираетесь.

– Лучше, чем кто-либо, – грустно вздохнул король.

Потом рыжая копна вдруг взметнулась – Ричард резко сел и повернулся к Кроули с неожиданной восторженной улыбкой.

– Послушай, сегодня же должны закончить тот свод во дворце! Пойдем посмотрим?

Кроули был не в силах оставаться мрачным, когда это непостоянное солнце так щедро бросалось лучами прямо ему в лицо.

Он улыбнулся.

– Почему бы и нет.

Ричард вдруг снова будто задумался чему-то и даже потупился в нерешительности.

– А…

– Да?

– Ты мог бы…

– Что?

– Надеть тот костюм, который я приказал для тебя сшить?

– Жемчужный?

– Да.

– О, не-еет, ваше величество! – взмолился Кроули. – Только не это. С него же золото сыплется, а сегодня даже не воскресенье… На меня пальцами будут показывать.

– Ну, Кроули! Ну, пожалуйста! Ты такой в нем… дух захватывает… Твои глаза совсем в тон ткани…

– Нет, ни за что, даже не просите.

– Я ведь могу не просить, – смущенный румянец разом сошел с лица Ричарда, голос сделался тихим и ледяным, и даже его пальцы чуть задрожали – будто от этого холода. – Я могу приказать.

Кроули покачал головой.

– Можете. Но не станете. Вы же знаете, что удовольствия куда больше, когда с вами соглашаются из любви.

– И?

– И вы знаете, что я вас люблю.

– Ох, Кроули! – Ричард взмахнул своими удивительными тонкими руками и обвил ими Кроули.

Кроули мрачно подумал, что, если за душу Ричарда ему когда-нибудь поступит благодарность Преисподней, он не будет знать, за что она: кто кого тут больше искушал и развращал, было еще больш _и_ м вопросом.

– Даже не воскресенье, – проворчал он.

– К воскресенью я закажу тебе новый.

***

А в воскресенье был очередной торжественный прием, и Кроули стоял за троном Ричарда, который принимал высокопоставленных гостей, а сам только и ждал момента, когда они разойдутся, чтобы начать настоящее веселье. Какой-то епископ поднес королю в дар новую книгу, и Ричард пришел в восторг от изящного почерка писца и обернулся, чтобы показать подарок Кроули.

– Это лишь первый том, милорд, – сказал епископ из полупоклона. – Второй еще переписывается. Мы думаем, он будет готов уже через год.

– Обязательно принесите его мне, я щедро награжу монастырь.

– Да, милорд. Вы очень добры. Для Англии благо иметь столь просвещенного монарха.

– Не все так считают, отец мой, увы, не все.

Кто-то принес вести о новых беспорядках в Ирландии. Ричард, сделав щедрый глоток вина, заявил, что отправится туда сам. Один раз он уже показал мятежным ирландским вождям, где их место, и с легкостью сможет повторить этот урок.

Кроули видел, как незаметно переглянулись Ратленд с Йорком. И он понял, что не отпустит от себя Ричарда ни на шаг.

***

Он был ослеплен сиянием, и потому не заметил, когда за ним начала скапливаться тьма.

– Разве это так необходимо? А что, если ничего не выйдет? – Кроули опустился на подоконник и принялся с остервенением тереть тряпкой и без того отполированный до блеска меч.

– Именно поэтому и необходимо, Кроули, – Ричард вздохнул, но его плечи напряглись, и спина распрямилась, будто он уже был готов надеть кольчугу. – Если даже ты во мне сомневаешься. Что уж и говорить об остальных. Я должен лишить их сомнений.

– У нас нет денег, ваше величество.

– О, деньги найдутся, – от вздоха не осталось и следа.

– Вы имеете в виду имущество покойного Гонта? Ваше величество, еще раз вас прошу, не дразните их, оставьте старика. Он был верен вам…

– Верен? Только потому, что ему выгоднее было наживаться на мне, чем предавать. Не смотри на меня так, не думай, что я не знаю! Теперь это деньги Англии.

– Так нельзя…

– Нельзя? А когда мои дед и отец разоряли страну неподъемными налогами из-за нелепой войны с Францией, это было можно? Это было ради Англии, ради нашей земли? Это был долг людей – умирать от голода, чтобы у армии было пиво и овес? А я не имею права лишить наследства одного изгнанного предателя, чтобы удержать страну от раздробленности?

– Не тратьте на меня свое красноречие, ваше величество. Я прекрасно знаю, что все это не для единства страны и не для снижения налогов. Просто вы как рыба, для которой величие – это вода, и вы чувствуете, что воды становится все меньше, и вы…

– …И я задыхаюсь. И что, если ты прав? Думаешь, одно исключает другое? Думаешь, будет так здорово, если я умру, и новый король пустит на пушки всю бронзу со статуй Вестминстерского дворца? И если королевским писцам больше не придется вести список тех чудес ювелирного искусства, что я храню в моих шкатулках, и вместо этого они начнут вести список погибших на войне?

Пару секунд Кроули молчал и только заворожено вглядывался в темные глаза Ричарда, в которых было ровно столько же искренней боли и обиды, сколько высокомерия и своеволия. Кроули одновременно хотелось и поставить его в угол, и посадить к себе на коленки и подуть, где болит… 

– У вас что, правда есть такой список? – только и сумел спросить он.

Ричард закатил глаза.

– Я всё-таки правитель! Я могу иметь и делать то, что посчитаю нужным, и я не понимаю, почему я должен отчитываться кому-то в своих действиях.

– Да делайте вы, что хотите… – Кроули резко перевернул меч и занялся его второй стороной. – Кто я такой, чтобы вам указывать, в конце концов. Просто вы… единственный человек, благодаря которому я не свихнулся в эту проклятую эпоху… И мне плевать, что будет с вашей страной, да хоть вообще со всей цивилизацией, я просто… черт… Можете мне поверить, цивилизации возводятся и рушатся, города сгорают и забываются, и ты не помнишь, какие там были дома и как назывались улицы. Но люди не забываются никогда. Даже если сотрется лицо, навсегда остается аура – то, что ты чувствовал, когда они были рядом. И лучшее, что я могу для себя сделать – это представлять их в раю и не искать в аду…

Тряпка, которой Кроули тер меч, зацепилась за камешек на гарде и треснула. Он вздрогнул, и, должно быть, потому отвлекся. А в следующий миг тонкая рука в тонкой парче обвила его плечи. И висок, прижавшийся к его виску, был почему-то совсем мокрым.

***

Кроули не собирался отпускать от себя Ричарда ни на шаг, но в итоге сбежал от него первым.

Их войско остановилось в окрестностях Дублина, в нескольких милях от деревеньки, которая уже с вечера вывесила белый флаг. Ричард собирался взять с жителей дань на следующий день и со свежими силами двинуться к столице. Видит бог, им нужны были и припасы, и оружие. Они не были готовы к бою, и лишь самозабвенное упорство короля не давало ему увидеть всей обреченности их похода.

Кроули не спалось. Он вообще почти не спал во время похода. Даже личная гвардия короля не могла его успокоить.

Кроули понимал, откуда взялось это странное предчувствие несчастья: просто он еще никогда прежде не бывал так долго близок с человеком. Тем более с тем, кого ему полагалось искусить и привести в Ад. Он знал, что время вот-вот закончится. И тогда…

Он знал, что Ричард не был хорошим человеком. И не был хорошим правителем. Возможно, именно поэтому Кроули и притянуло к нему. Поэтому. Но и еще потому, что несмотря на все свои пороки он все равно нес в себе это странное сияние. Не фальшивый блеск, а настоящий свет, вдохновляющий людей бороться за него, освещающий красоту и изящества, помогающий найти их в полном грубости и уродства мире; свет, чарующий и вселяющий веру в жизнь с ее наслаждениями и радостями.

Это было больше, чем любая личность со времен Древней Греции была способна дать Кроули. Это было утешение.

Но Ричард не был хорошим человеком. И, разумеется, общение с Кроули еще сильнее развило все его пороки и приблизило к лесенке в Преисподнюю. И, когда кто-нибудь подтолкнет его вниз, Кроули останется только смотреть на плоды своих дел.

Поэтому единственное, что ему оставалось, это как можно дольше оттягивать этот момент. И потому он теперь сидел на дереве снаружи королевского шатра и внимательно оглядывал лагерь.

Сначала он подумал, что они померещились ему, оттого что он так много о них думал. Или, может быть, что он сам их материализовал по рассеянности.

Партизаны преследовали их на протяжении всего похода – новая тактика ирландцев, которые знали, что вряд ли выстоят против королевской армии в открытом бою. Они изрядно потрепали войско, его припасы и боевой дух. И удача, должно быть, заставила их осмелеть.

Три тени отделились от тьмы леса и почти сразу же слились с тенью шатра. Кроули зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Все было тихо.

И все же он бесшумно спрыгнул с дерева и мягкими, кошачьими шагами подкрался к шатру. Внутри было темно, если не считать одной лампадки перед походным алтарем, и Кроули, моргнув еще раз, настроился на ночное зрение.

Ричард лежал на дорожной постели, как ребенок, положив руку под щеку. Волна его золотисто-рыжих волос заливала подушку.

А над ним завис кинжал, который сжимал в руке человек в капюшоне.

У Кроули похолодело внутри, когда он понял, что, войди он секундой позже…

От ужаса он даже не сразу заметил двух других партизан, стоявших на страже. Но вот они увидели его сразу и, лишь на мгновение замешкавшись, бросились на Кроули.

Кроули было не до них. Он, сверкнув глазами, одной мыслью выбил нож из руки убийцы. Нож отлетел в сторону и звякнул, задев что-то на полу.

Ричард проснулся от звука и встретился лицом к лицу с человеком в капюшоне. Он ахнул, и убийца тут же бросился на него, обеими руками вцепившись в горло.

Кроули рванулся вперед, но тут его настигли двое дозорных. От ярости не рассчитывая силы, Кроули поднял одного над землей и швырнул в стену шатра так, что тот покачнулся. Но второй партизан в это время нанес ему удар ножом в бок. Кроули почти не заметил боли, но зарычал и ударил обидчика локтем, отбросив на несколько шагов от себя.

Не удостоив их лишним взглядом, он бросился к Ричарду, который отчаянно сопротивлялся, хватаясь за руки душившего его человека, царапаясь, как кошка, извиваясь, как змея. Кроули протянул лишь одну руку, и его пальцы сомкнулись на горле убийцы. В ту же секунду тот как-то нелепо булькнул от боли и разжал руки, сжимавшие шею Ричарда. Ричард закашлялся и схватился за горло, но не отрывал от Кроули испуганного и… почти благоговейного взгляда.

– Вы в порядке? – спросил Кроули и сам удивился нездешнему звучанию своего голоса.

Ричард кивнул, и тут, в его огромных глазах Кроули увидел свое отражение. Он был страшен: медные волосы растрепались в битве, дикие, как языки пламени, на острых скулах тени плясали с бликами от лампады. Глаза… глаза были полностью желтыми, за исключением узких вертикальных прорезей, и уже никак не могли бы сойти за человеческие…

Но, возможно, самым жутким было то, что он держал одной рукой за горло человека, полностью подняв его над землей.

Кроули вздрогнул, ужаснувшись этому зрелищу. Он заставил свои пальцы разжаться и отбросил тело, постаравшись вернуть его дыхательную систему в рабочее состояние, но особенно не заботясь об успешности результата.

Только тут он заметил, что сам слегка парит над землей.

– О, черт.

В полутьме шатра и в черных зрачках Ричарда он не увидел материализовавшиеся угольно-черные крылья.

Кроули быстро опустился на землю, спрятал крылья и бросился вон и шатра.

– Кроули!

Он побежал к лесу, туда, где будет легко затеряться…

– Кроули, подожди!

…Туда, куда король побоится за ним последовать.

– Кроули! Черт, тут колючки!

Кроули бежал прямо через кусты, закрывая лицо рукой и не обращая внимания на ветки, цепляющиеся за одежду и волосы. На нем был легкий доспех и куртка из плотной ткани – он был экипирован куда лучше Ричарда, бежавшего за ним в одном ночном костюме.

– Ай! Грязь какая! Энтони Кроули! Я испачкал туфли, а ну вернись! Я приказываю!

Кроули чуть обернулся на звук раздосадованного голоса. Ричард хоть и неминуемо отставал, но не сдавался. В этот миг перед Кроули выросло дерево потолще, и он не успел обогнуть его.

Кроули налетел на преграду, и разом из него будто вышибли всю волю бежать дальше. Он привалился горячим лбом к влажному мху, покрывавшему ствол, и стал ждать.

Ветки хрустели за спиной. Где-то вдалеке послышались голоса: наверное, обеспокоенные люди короля отправились на его поиски. Кроули стоял и ждал.

Ричард подошел ближе и замер в нескольких метрах. Кроули не знал, чего король ждет: ему вовсе не полагалось позволение приблизиться к своему подданному.

– Кроули? – раздался осторожный голос, совсем не похожий на крики Ричарда, с которыми он преследовал его. В памяти Кроули сразу всплыло лицо Ричарда с огромными испуганными глазами там, в шатре, в свете лампады.

Он осторожно повернулся.

В глазах Ричарда сейчас не было страха. Но было все то же странное благоговение.

– Я так и знал, – выдохнул он и улыбнулся осторожно, почти застенчиво. – Я чувствовал, что ты слишком особенный… Твоя красота, твоя… цельность и грусть, твоя сила, которая словно светится под кожей. Ты слишком неземной, чтобы быть человеком. Я думал, что, может быть, я просто люблю тебя, поэтому вижу это так явно, но… Есть ведь еще причина, так? Я был прав? Ты…

– Да, – выдохнул Кроули, почти не слыша его, зная только, что ему задан тот самый вопрос, которого он так боялся.

– …Ты ангел!

– А?

– Да, пожалуйста, не скрывай и не отнимай у меня воспоминания – я видел самое дивное чудо сегодня, я хочу помнить его всегда, до смерти.

– Ты не понимаешь, я…

– Я знаю, ты не должен был показываться мне в истинном обличии, но ведь ты защищал меня, и это вышло случайно. Ты так давно со мной, хранишь меня, утешаешь, я знал, что ты послан небом, но не знал, что так… буквально.

Он вдруг просиял еще больше.

– Я был прав, все это время был прав: ангелы сопутствуют истинному правителю! Теперь я ничего не буду бояться, клянусь…

– Ричард, подожди… Послушай меня, – Кроули устало привалился к дереву. Ему хотелось исчезнуть и ничего не объяснять и не разочаровывать это наивное дитя, верящее в себя и в свое предназначение, и в ангелов, которые защитят его.

А может быть… Может быть, он правда может найти ангела, который защитит Ричарда? По-настоящему защитит, спасет его от того, на что уже обрек его Кроули? Может быть, еще не поздно?..

– Да? – произнес Ричард, и Кроули понял, что молчит уже несколько секунд.

– Я… Мне нужно ненадолго уехать. Я… то, что я сделал – ангелы так не поступают.

Нерешительная улыбка сошла с лица короля.

– Тебя накажут?

– Не думаю, но я должен рассказать кое-кому… о тебе. Пожалуйста, доверься мне. Я обязательно вернусь, обещаю.

– Куда ты поедешь?

– Здесь недалеко есть один монастырь…

– Отлично, я могу поехать с тобой!

– Нет. Тебе нужно возвращаться в Англию. Там неспокойно. И здесь нам ничего не добиться. Если ты не вернешься, ты можешь потерять не только Ирландию, но и свое королевство.

Ричард опустил голову.

– Ты прав. Англия скучает по своему королю. И в мое отсутствие, как во тьме ночи без солнца, по ней расползаются всяческие гады… Настало время разогнать их.

– Мудрое решение. Пойдем, я провожу тебя в лагерь.

Ричард неохотно кивнул, и вместе с Кроули развернулся в ту сторону, откуда пришел. Его нога тут же утонула в топкой грязи по самую щиколотку. Кроули нагнулся и помог высвободить безнадежно испорченную туфлю.

Ричард простонал.

– К чертям этот проклятый остров! Одна грязь и пиво, и зачем он мне вообще сдался? Ты прав: едем домой!

***

Кроули провел у Азирафеля всего пару дней, но этого было достаточно, чтобы произошла катастрофа.

Уже в порту до него дошли вести, что Ричард взят под стражу в замке Конуэй. Предан Нортумберлендом и схвачен Болингброком. Говорил же ему Кроули, что таких нельзя оставлять в изгнании – нужно было либо убить, либо помиловать. Но Ричард не считался даже с ангелами.

В маленькой таверне в Йоркшире тощий пьяница – бывший вояка, видавший еще Кале и Кресси, рассказал ему, что Ричард заключен в Понтефракте и, по всей видимости, никогда больше его не покинет.

– Это вам не Тауэр со всеми удобствами, – проворчал информатор, сердито глядя на дно кружки, будто осуждая пиво за то, что оно покинуло его так скоро. – Из удобств одни камни, из живого – одни крысы.

– Но тюремщики-то там есть? Стража? Кто-то же его сторожит? Кормит?

– Насчет стражи – есть, конечно, куда они денутся. Да только от чего его сторожить, куда он денется? Что же до кормежки… – он запрокинул кружку почти вертикально надо ртом, пытаясь выдавить из нее еще хоть каплю. – Вряд ли они даже потрудились назначить туда тюремщика.

– Что это значит? – Кроули выхватил кружку из рук у слишком расслабленного информатора и со стуком опустил ее на стол.

– Не переживайте так, господин, – все так же спокойно ответил пьяница, мигом считав мысли Кроули. – Прошло всего два дня, за два дня он от голода не помрет.

От голода… Его Ричард, его маленький, хрупкий, лучистый король. Который так любит все красивое, всё удобное… Спит сейчас на холодных камнях, подобрав под себя босые ноги, чтобы не искушать крыс…

Кроули стало худо. Он резко поднялся из-за стола, и направился к конюшне.

– Эй, господин, – окликнул его информатор. – За услуги… не добавите к жалованию? – он потряс в воздухе многострадальной кружкой.

Кроули стремительно шагнул назад, накрыл кружку ладонью, и в нее ссыпалась горсть медяков.

– Откуда ты вообще все это знаешь? – нахмурился он, наблюдая выражение истинного блаженства, с которым пьяница прислушивался к глухому звону.

– Да как же? Я ж со своими ребятами его туда и отвел. Последнее дело перед покоем. 

***

Сам замок вовсе не был таким жутким, как рассказывал старый стражник. Просто обветшал от неиспользования, да старинная архитектура была непривычна после столичных храмов и дворцов, нанизывающих облака на свои изящные острые шпили. Однако, когда Кроули подошел к башне, в которой держали заключенного, его передернуло.

Ни одного даже самого маленького окошка в толстых стенах – до самого верха, где едва виднелись крошечные бойницы. Башня нависала над ним, как скала, поднятая из недр каким-нибудь титаном, а вовсе не как сооружение, построенное человеком. И она была _одинокой_. Кроули чувствовал одиночество, исходившее от этих стен, просачивавшееся сквозь камни. Такое сильное, такое отчаянное…

Это была худшая пытка. Понимал ли тот, кто обрек на нее Ричарда, обо всей жестокости приговора? О том, как он не выносил быть один, как нуждался во всех своих легкомысленных друзьях, мимолетных, но всеобъемлющих увлечениях, о его потребности делиться чувствами и заполнять то одиночество, которое осталось у него с детства, когда он оказался на троне, и лишь углубилось с потерей наставника, матери, жены… Оторвать его от людей было хуже, чем лишить его пищи.

Кроули вспомнил слова старого стражника. Он вздрогнул, стряхнув с себя оцепенение, и бросился к дверям.

Пройти мимо караула было несложно – потребовалось лишь немного демонического убеждения. Тяжелая каменная дверь поддалась с трудом, но все же этого хватило, чтобы Кроули смог пробраться в темное и холодное помещение.

Там было тихо. Он напряг слух, в ужасе пытаясь услышать хотя бы дыхание заключенного. И ничего не мог различить за бешеным стуком собственного сердца и пульсирующей крови в висках.

Он не мог опоздать… Старый стражник, пьяница, предатель – он сказал, человек может два дня прожить без пищи…

А три?..

А сколько он может прожить, если его смерти хочет сам король?

И тут в тишине вдруг звякнули цепи.

Кроули вздрогнул, выйдя из оцепенения.

– Кто здесь? – произнес тихий голос. Такой усталый и испуганный. Кроули хотел ответить и не мог справиться с комком в горле.

Цепи зазвенели громче, и в углу камеры он различил почти сливающуюся с полом тонкую фигуру.

Ричард сел, вглядываясь в темноту, и вдруг ахнул.

_Глаза_ , – понял Кроули. Ричард, должно быть, увидел горящие в темноте желтые огоньки. Кроули снял очки, когда вошел в темноту башни: не потому что плохо видел в них, а потому что темноты и без того было слишком много. Если бы он мог, он снял бы часть ее и с себя самого тоже.

– Ты? – прошептал Ричард. Потом вдруг раздался странный сухой шелест, и Кроули не сразу понял, что он рассмеялся. Этот смех был чужим. Незнакомым. Горьким и усталым. Он смеялся над собой. Он никогда прежде не смеялся над собой. – Ну, конечно, это ты. Кого еще я мог первым соткать из волшебного полотна бреда? С кем было бы мне приятнее говорить, чем с тобой?

Кроули, проглотил комок и наконец-то заставил свой чертов язык шевелиться.

– Ваше величество…

– Что? _Где?_ – новый приступ страшного хриплого смеха сорвался в кашель. – Где ты видишь _здесь_ величие?

Он с видимым усилием поднялся под оглушительный грохот цепей и развел скованные руки в стороны, точно распятый.

В Кроули вдруг что-то щелкнуло. Он узнал это чувство. Он столько раз сам был там.

Но сейчас его роль поменялась. Сейчас из них двоих _он_ был сильным. И он знал, что с этим делать.

Он сбросил оцепенение и в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. С благоговением подняв руки, он дрожащими, нежными пальцами коснулся лица Ричарда, с трепетом провел одними подушечками от висков по линиям скул, чувствуя непривычные впадинки там, где раньше была гладкая кожа. Ричард лишь едва вздрогнул в начале, а потом приник к его руке, как больной, в бреду приникающий к чашке с водой.

– Здесь, – ответил Кроули тихо, но твердо. Потом чуть запрокинул голову и нежно поцеловал своего короля в лоб. – И здесь. И здесь.

Его губы нашли губы Ричарда и коснулись их осторожно и бережно, будто гладили крылья крошечной птицы. Ричард лишь едва ответил на поцелуй, а потом Кроули почувствовал вкус соли.

Ричард тут же уткнулся лицом в плечо Кроули и прижался к нему, как утопающий, хватающийся за обломок корабля. Кроули обвил его руками.

Кроули чувствовал даже сквозь легкий доспех, как порывисто и тяжко вздрагивала грудь Ричарда.

– Они не позволят нам уйти, – пробормотал Ричард, когда, наконец, справился с собой. – Король. Они проверяют меня каждые пятнадцать минут. Если я исчезну, они пустят по следу людей, оповестят дозорных на дороге, нам будет не скрыться. Только если ты заберешь меня сразу на Небеса.

– Мне нельзя на Небеса, – признался Кроули. Потом вздохнул. – Да и тебе тоже.

– Я так и думал, – спокойно сказал Ричард.

– Но я знаю того, кто поможет тебе туда попасть, – Кроули чуть отстранился, не убирая рук с плеч Ричарда, и заговорил лихорадочно, сбивчиво, хоть Ричард и не проронил ни звука, чтобы его прервать. – Я предупредил его, попросил его помощи. Тебе придется вернуться в Ирландию, найти там монастырь…

– Что? – все-таки перебил Ричард. – Мне? А ты?..

Кроули отвел глаза, словно его внимание вдруг отвлекли кандалы Ричарда.

– Черт, прости, надо было сразу…

Он осторожно взял одно скованное запястье, провел пальцем по грубому железному кольцу, и то, щелкнув, раскрылось. Цепь со звоном упала на пол.

У Кроули внутри все сжалось, когда он увидел широкую красную полосу на запястье. Он провел над ней пальцами, и рана затянулась, кожа снова стала гладкой и бледной.

Ричард изумленно вздохнул.

Кроули проделал то же с другой рукой, и Ричард потер запястья пальцами, точно ему было непривычно не чувствовать боли в этих местах.

– А ты? – упрямо повторил он потом, подняв на Кроули свои слишком детские и слишком мудрые глаза.

– Я пока останусь, – уклончиво сказал Кроули и объяснил. – Кто-то должен занять твое место.

– Что?! Нет!

– Мы внешне одного возраста, у нас даже цвет волос похожий. А близко они не подходят.

– Ни за что! Кроули, пожалуйста… – Ричард вцепился в куртку на плечах Кроули. И тот начал развязывать ее шнуровку.

– Ты же сам сказал: они вышлют погоню. И хоть я и смогу отбиться от них при случае, мне не полагается просто так убивать людей, и мало ли что может случиться в суматохе. Я не хочу рисковать твоей жизнью. Будет гораздо лучше, если ты уйдешь подальше отсюда, и они не будут знать, куда именно. Караул будет в трансе еще несколько минут. Ты успеешь переодеться и спокойно выйти. И не бойся, я обязательно приду к тебе. К вам.

***

Он так и не пришел. Азирафель ждал с каждым днем все сильнее, и надеялся всё меньше. С тех пор как Кроули взял с него слово спасти душу Ричарда, если это только еще возможно, прошло больше недели и не проходило часа, чтобы Азирафель не отрывался от безупречно иллюминированной книги и не бросал тревожного взгляда в окно.

А потом до них дошли новости: король скончался в замке Понтефракт.

Но Азирафель продолжал смотреть в окно.

***

Кроули не собирался задерживаться в замке надолго. День-два форы Ричарду хватило бы, чтобы оторваться от возможной погони, а потом он смог бы спокойно добраться до монастыря Азирафеля.

Но Кроули не ожидал, что не только у него были планы на бывшего короля.

Когда на второй день за дверью послышались шаги, он даже не пошевелился: Ричард был прав, охранник никогда не входил, да и двигаться означало терять с трудом накопленные частички тепла, которые, холодные и сырые камни будто бы высасывали из него. Кроули не учел этого, когда придумал свой план: ему, как почти холоднокровному существу, было особенно мучительно находиться в этом каменном мешке без солнца и других внешних источников тепла. Когда стражник уходил, он зажигал огонь магией, некоторое время грелся, а потом снова гасил, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Но с каждым разом это становилось все более и более утомительно.

Он ждал, когда шаги стихнут, чтобы в очередной раз погреться у своего маленького костра, но тут дверь внезапно заскрипела.

Кроули тут же сел и приготовился действовать, если понадобится.

В камеру один за другим вошли несколько человек в черных капюшонах, скрывающих лица. Кроули сразу понял, что надо покончить с ними, прежде чем станет слишком поздно. Даже не вставая с пола, он щелкнул пальцами и попытался отправить первого посетителя подальше от замка. Человек в черном замерцал и исчез. Но в следующую секунду появился из-за двери.

Кроули понял, что у него не хватит магии, чтобы справиться с ними всеми. Слишком много было потрачено на то, чтобы просто не умереть от холода в этой проклятой камере.

– Ну, вот мы и встретились, ваше величество.

Голос человека в черном капюшоне был грустным и знакомым, но Кроули не мог его опознать.

Одна из черных фигур возникла сзади и слева от него, и Кроули, схватив с пола пустую миску от того, что здесь называли водой, резко развернулся и ударил ею нападавшего по голове. Тот охнул и рухнул ничком. Другой бросился на него справа, но Кроули накинул ему на шею свою же собственную цепь. Противник захрипел, оседая на пол.

– Давай, тебя уж заждались в аду! Пусть вечно эту руку лижет только пламя!

В этот момент послышался грустный вздох, и в следующую секунду бок Кроули словно прошило огненной иглой.

Он резко оглянулся. Позади него стоял человек в черном капюшоне, сжимавший в белых пальцах кинжал, испачканный кровью. Кроули поднял дрожащую руку и стянул капюшон с лица убийцы, хоть и заранее знал, кого увидит.

– Твоя рука? – грустно спросил он Ратленда.

Омерль – друг, любимый и фаворит Ричарда, его правая рука и половина его сердца, не принадлежавшая ни Кроули, ни Анне, – сделал шаг назад и оттолкнул Кроули от себя. Он почти не смотрел на него, очевидно, боясь встретиться с угасающим взглядом Ричарда, и потому не заметил подмены. Темнота довершила остальное.

Кроули мог бы вылечить рану: он не в первый раз получал удар ножом в спину. Но он устал, ему было холодно, и магия была на исходе. И с другой стороны… Если он сейчас спасется, король будет знать, что Ричард сбежал, ему не будет покоя нигде на земле. Если же Кроули умрет… умрет и Ричард-король. Останется только Ричард-человек. У него будет новый шанс, новая судьба, новая душа...

Кроули мог дать ему это… новая душа, значит, новое место… – может быть, даже на небесах… Никто никогда не подарил бы такого подарка Кроули, но если он сможет… кто был бы более достоин этого, чем его Ричард?

– Лети душа, пусть ангел провожает дальше... А здесь, как следует, я тело оставляю...

Он упал, чувствуя, как холод охватывает его кисти и ступни, грудь и горло, как боль пытается прожечь свой путь вглубь, но почти сразу теряется в холоде.

Собрав остатки магии, он отчаянным усилием попытался придать своему воплощению еще больше сходства с Ричардом, и это нанесло ему последний удар.

Что-то звякнуло рядом, и Кроули в угасающем свете увидел, что Омерль отбросил кинжал.

***

Азирафель продолжал смотреть в окно, и на следующий день он его увидел.

Путник шел прямо к монастырю, завернутый в какую-то ветхую тряпку вместо плаща, и тяжело опирался на посох.

Он был высоким и худым, совсем как Кроули, и на мгновение у Азирафеля затеплилась надежда, хоть он и сознавал всю ее тщетность.

Путник остановился у ворот монастыря, поднял на него голову и опустил руки, будто не понимал, что ему делать дальше – теперь, когда он пришел.

Азирафель отложил перо, и поспешил к выходу. Он старался не понимать головы, пока не оказался совсем близко от гостя, – в глупой попытке сохранить жизнь надежде чуть-чуть подольше.

Потом он сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на путника.

– Здравствуй, друг мой, – осторожно сказал он.

– Здравствуй… – тихим и усталым голосом ответил тот и откинул капюшон. – Я Ричард… король Ричард.

_Король скончался в замке Понтефракт_ , – прозвучало в голове Азирафеля.

– Я ждал тебя, – он протянул руку и указал Ричарду путь. – Кроули просил приглядеть за тобой. Идем. У меня есть постель, книги и вино. И есть люди, которым не помешает помощь.

Ричард кивнул. Он выглядел таким изможденным, что, казалось, принял бы все, что Азирафель готов был бы ему дать – будь то даже милосердие смерти. И все же, что-то как будто пробивалось через туман усталости, звеня, как настырный колокольчик у него в висках, и, наконец, Ричард, видимо, понял, что его тревожит. Он вдруг замер и повернулся к Азирафелю, впервые встретившись с ним взглядом.

Его глаза были теплыми и, несмотря на печали и тяготы последних дней, в них еще не потухли маленькие лукавые огоньки, говорившие о любви к жизни и умении ею наслаждаться. И ни густая синева под глазами, ни грустные складки у губ не могли скрыть этого от Азирафеля. Он понимал, почему король был так дорог Кроули.

– Кроули, – словно поймал его мысль Ричард. – Он… он ведь придет? Он обещал. Он… жив?

_Король скончался в замке Понтефракт._

– Боюсь, что нет, мальчик мой, – сочувственно сказал Азирафель и взял его за руку. – Но не волнуйся. Он придет. Он ведь обещал?

Ричард удивленно поднял брови, но потом морщины на его лбу разгладились, словно он во что-то поверил или о чем-то вспомнил. И он кивнул.

***

Прошел почти год. Азирафель по-прежнему не получал никаких особенно важных заданий, которые требовали бы от него отлучаться из Ирландии дольше чем на неделю-две. И он старался не высовываться без лишней надобности.

Дик теперь жил в деревне: Азирафель подыскал ему дом неподалеку от монастыря и помог освоиться. Занимался он тем, что помогал неграмотным местным справлять всевозможные документы, прошения и жалобы. В свободное время, которого у него было предостаточно он или торчал у Азирафеля, по сотому разу перечитывая его книги, или возился с детьми, которые ходили за ним хвостом по всей деревне, будто чувствуя в нем что-то особенное. Он действительно был не похож ни на кого из здешних: слишком мягкий, смешливый и ранимый для мужчины и слишком простой и беззастенчивый для женщины. Когда он ловил на себе взгляд Азирафеля, заворожено наблюдавшего за его играми с детьми, он смущался, почти раздражался и с нотками прежнего высокомерия объяснял это тем, что маленькие люди здесь еще не совсем зачерствели, только с ними и можно говорить по-человечески.

А вечерами в выходные они сидели вместе у огня, открыв одну из бутылок монастырского вина, и вспоминали, как когда-то сидели так с другим человеком. И хоть каждый хотел бы сидеть с ним и сейчас, они были рады, что они есть друг у друга. И что Кроули есть в каждом из них.

Когда он пришел, никто не заметил. Никто не смотрел в окно и не получал вестей.

Азирафель спорил с Диком над переводом какого-то латинского слова на английский, все больше раздражаясь и постепенно догадываясь, что Дик нарочно дразнит его, предлагая чересчур грубый синоним.

Он так увлекся, что не сразу заметил тень, падавшую на страницы там, куда должны были падать лучи солнца из окна. Неужели они проспорили до заката?

Он поднял голову и увидел… На подоконнике, согнув одну ногу в колене, а другую подогнув под себя, сидел и насмешливо улыбался Кроули.

Он выглядел почти так же, как в своем прежнем воплощении – такие же длинные неловкие конечности, те же темно-рыжие волосы, те же высокие скулы. Те же неизменные золотые глаза, насмешливо глядящие поверх очков. Пожалуй, губы стали чуть тоньше или щеки чуть впали? Но может быть, это решится хорошей едой и добрым вином…

Азирафель почувствовал, как лицо само собой расплывается в улыбке.

Ему хотелось подойти к Кроули, стащить в подоконника, обнять… но они так никогда не делали, и Азирафель не знал, как начать.

А Дик знал.

Он ахнул, всплеснув руками и едва не уронив книгу, которую Азирафель машинально подхватил, а потом бросился прямо на Кроули, обвив его руками и прижавшись лицом к его животу.

– Скучали? – спросил Кроули, неловко гладя Дика по волосам, по спине и смущенно глядя на Азирафеля.

Дик всхлипнул, зарывшись глубже в складки одежды Кроули, если это только было возможно.

– Очень, – ответил за двоих Азирафель и моргнул, когда защипало в носу.

– Я мог бы раньше приехать, – беззаботно пожал плечами Кроули, – но заглянул в Лондон. Привез вам подарок.

Не отпуская одной рукой Дика от себя, другой он нащупал дорожную сумку, стоявшую тут же на подоконнике, и выудил из нее массивный том в драгоценном окладе.

– Гляди, – он повернул книгу к Дику. Тот неохотно оторвался от Кроули и посмотрел на подарок. Тут же его мокрые глаза округлились от изумления и восторга.

– Это же…

– Да, та самая, что тебе дарили на последнем балу. Точнее, второй том. Помнится, ты хотел его получить. Так вот они как раз закончили…

– О, Кроули! – Дик снова заключил Кроули в объятия и тот, рассмеявшись, протянул увесистую книгу Азирафелю.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что у вас окажется столько общего, – усмехнулся он. – Поди, теперь не сладишь с вами, будете плести свои заговоры против меня.

Азирафель взял книгу, но даже не посмотрел на нее, не в силах оторвать взгляда от Кроули – такого довольного, такого умиротворенного, такого живого… Он на мгновение поймал руку Кроули, отпустившую книгу, и мягко пожал ее.

– Прости меня, дорогой мой… Я ругаю себя за то, что не был там. Что не спас тебя в этот раз.

Кроули покачал головой все с той же редкой, довольной улыбкой и пожал в ответ руку ангела.

– Ты спас, Азирафель. Спас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Между прочим, завтра, 14 февраля будет годовщина со смерти Ричарда, так что оно тут почти вовремя... God save the king!


End file.
